My Blood, Tears and Humanity
by nlightnd
Summary: Alucard taunts Seras into taking a good, hard look at herself, questioning her humanity and the very essence that gives and prolongs her life. A great evil hounds them twentyfive years after Seras gives up her refusal to drink blood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first Hellsing fic so please be gentle. Aphy

Disclaimer: I own nor claim ownership to anything Hellsing or Hellsing related, though owning Alucard would be awesome!

My Blood, Tears and Humanity

Seras, Victoria slowly walked throught the corridors of the Hellsing mansion. Trudging down the dark stairs she headed to her room, prepared to spend the day alone. Physically exhausted, She hoisted her Harkonen over her shoulder and blinked trying to clear and focus her eyes.

Moaning aloud, "I can't believe another night filled with stupid freaks and where was master tonight?" Aggravation creeping up in her mind, she thought,'He's probably with Sir Hellsing again.'

Master spends all this time with her when he should be out with me training me or something! It rankled Seras whenever she saw her master standing too close to Sir Hellsing or touching her in any manner. It didn't matter that he did that often just to get on Integra's nerves, and he did it well.

'Could I be jealous?', she asked herself. 'Jealous of a female who basically dresses like a man...now there's a thought.' Reaching the door to her room, she turned the knob and pushed it open and 'What the -?'

Shocked. Seras was very surprised and shocked! The object of her scrutiny was sitting at her table, feet propped on the table with his head cocked to the side and grinning. "Master? Is there trouble? Where?"

Alucard's smooth, deep voice replied,"Relax, police girl. There's no trouble, none at all. Why? Do you wish it?" His tone of voice suggested that he was here to play and up to no good."Can't I visit my favorite fledgling?"

"O-of course. I just thought since you were here there was trouble somewhere, because ususally, you don't show up here unless we go out hunting." Nervousness laying claim to her stomach, she knew another reason for his presence.

There, in her ice bucket was two packs of blood on ice. Inwardly she cringed. Hating the taste of cold blood, hating the taste of it period, she vowed to attempt to drink it straight from the source one of these days. She didn't want her master getting any ideas yet. Becoming adept at hiding her thoughts, Alucard could still pick up on them if he really pushed past her barriers, everything would be revealed!

"Seras, you know why I'm here." Playful tone dropping to a darker, more serious tone. "I can't have you weak and getting yourself killed over such a trivial matter. Drink your blood." Now he sounded like her father scolding a stubborn child. "You haven't lost your humanity by now, what makes you believe you ever will. God knows I'm ready to give up on that happening."

Unable to look him in the eyes, Seras validated her reasoning again. "Master, I can't! Every time I swallow blood... It seems the humane half of me disappears more and more. I won't be me without my humanity!" Setting her weapon across the table, Seras worked up enough courage to look on him face to face. Her petty jealousy started rising with her next statement. "Apparently, you prefer those who still have their humanity or you wouldn't stay up Sir Integra's ass all the time!"

Her eyes widened almost to the point of bulging, she placed her hand over her eyes while muttering. "I-can't-believe-I-said-that! How stupid."

Alucard's eyes narrowed, his feet dropped to the floor. "You think that I keep, my master, Integra company due to her humanity?" His voice dropped to a low growl. "What evidence have you to support this theory?"

Fiddling, nervously with the bottom of her shirt at first, she was at a loss on what to say. "Well... for one, you never train me, you never hang out unless it's to scold me or inform me of a mission and you're always, ALWAYS in her office. The two of you are always having conversations and for the love of God, can't you talk to someone without touching them? If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you and Integra are lovers!"

Laughing aloud, Alucard had the problem figured out. His beloved police girl was jealous! Smirking at her, he teased her with the very concept that plagued her. "Why police girl, I never knew you cared."

"I have a name you know. Why can't you use it just once? There's no problems with you speaking her name, so why can't you use mine?" Working herself into a tantrum, she felt the blood in her veins rushing through her body, feeding her fury. "I"m so damned tired of being "police girl" all the time!"

With the beginning of her tirade, Alucard took his hat off, laying it on the table, then quick as a flash was standing before her. Backing her up against one of her walls Alucard now stood over her, their body's firmly against one another. "So," he purred, "You're declaring you want my attention, is that it?"

Leaning down, catching a whiff of the smell that's purely Seras, Alucard stared at her, Seras's will calming down and relaxing into submission. With her occupied, the dark headed vampire, tore off the tab on the pack; sucking out a mouthful of blood, he pressed his lips to hers firmly, but gently.

Feeling the cool liquid in her mouth, Seras tried to fight, refusing to swallow it, but Alucard was prepared for that. Kissing a trail down to her throat, he licked, nibbled and sucked on her throat until she accepted his offering.

Alucard kept doing this til the pack was empty. Glancing down at his protege, he took in her heavy lidded eyes. His Seras was in danger of being seduced by the very creature that made her. Wait, wait just a minute. 'Did I just say MY Seras?'

Attempting to back away from her, Alucard didn't get far when his blonde fledgling grabbed his lapels and jerked him to her. "You're not getting away that easily, master. I want to know... what did you just do to me?" Seras had already awoken from her heightened state and wasn't none to happy either.

"You never answered any of my questions and of all things, you force fed me through seduction. Right? That's the only way I would've drunk that."

Taking his index finger, the tall, thin elder vampire tapped lightly on her chin two times. "Answers will come in time. Time is an answer unto itself." Chuckling softly, Alucard loved to toy with her. It was so much fun! She wasn't near as fun to toy with as Integra! That woman has a temper!

As if she heard his last thoughts, Seras's eyes began glowing bood red, her blood calling out to her again, strength flowing through her, around her and within her. Shoving him hard, Alucard went flying across the room, slamming into the wall opposite his enraged child.

Her violent shove took him by surprise, but even more when she spoke, her voice came out cold, dark and really pissed off!

"Get out. Get your no good, lying, sorry excuse for a man ass out of my room!"

He didn't budge. Wondering what could cause this loss of control for Seras he tried to reason with her. Her insults were rapidly causing his temper to go south as well. Since he wouldn't leave, Seras's body acted before it comtemplated. Reaching out, she slapped him, putting all her strength behind the blow, knocking her master flat on his tail.

The tone of his voice along with his words snapped her out of this infuriated rage. "Seras, you wanted to maintain your humanity? You're ripping it to shreds right now. Worse thing is, the blood isn't what caused this. Your own deficiency and envy did this." Grabbing his hat, the pissed off master of darkness, slowly faded from sight. His voice echoed throughout the room with his final order. "Think about what you've done here, police girl. Until tonight, your actions always proved your humanity intact. When you're willing to discuss this without acting like a rebellious teenager with runaway hormones, call to me. That or come find me...you know where I'll be.

"Damn!" Unaware of moving, she suddenly found herself on her bed. Scooting back to prop her back up against the wall, Seras felt her loneliness pressing down on her. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she lay her arms down crossed over her knees.

Tears that had welled up with Alucard's taunting now fell. Her heart as weighted as the weapon she carries, full of doubts and self recriminations. Why did Integra get all his attention? The only one who payed her any mind at all was Walter and he was more like a father to her than anything.

Silent tears shook her small body and soaked her clothes. ' Great,' she thought, 'Now my shirt's all wet. Too bad I can't generate clothes the way my master does.' No, I can't think of him, not at all.

Finishing her crying spell, an idea struck her. Smiling she jumped up, running over to her closet. Pulling out a black mini, red halter top and her ankle length leather jacket. Digging further into her closet, she whipped out her knee high black boots with three inch heels.

Changing quickly, Seras walked up the stairs and was walking past Integra's office. The door was open and Alucard, predictably was annoying his blonde haired master. The sight of his fledgling dressed to kill caught his eye.

"Seras. Where are you going?" Curiosity getting the better of him, he phased to her side staring hard enough to make her uncomfortable.

"You've got your company to keep and I refuse to sit around her at your beck and call. Needless to say, I'm going out clubbin'!" Walking off, she didn't turn to see the shocked expression on his face. "Don't wait up."

Hearing the door to the mansion close, Alucard shook his head trying to regain his bearings. Just what the hell was going on with his female child? Hopefully the situation will get corrected by tomorrow. Bidding his master farewell, the mischievious king of the vampires headed out for some sadistic fun. Now who to torture... his eyes lit up as the ideal person came to mind.

Exchanging his humanistic form for that of his bats, he flew up and away into the dark night.

A/N: I'm trying to decide if this should be a one shot or keep going on it. Please read/review, letting me hear your opinions. Hope you all enjoyed it... L8r

Aphy, how's the Hellsing addiction coming along:)


	2. Changes

Here's a new chapter for you guys. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but life had it's own timetable.

princepessa.kate: I agree with you...I think it'd be fun to have Alucard get a little wild and crazy. Read on in the story and find out if you're wish came true!

WTFWonder: I'm continuing and I just might include some really violent Draculing PMS:) I hope you like!

Demmie: I couldn't leave it as a one shot, not with my reviewers wanting more. Also, I love a sadistic Alucard and in the anime, sometimes I really love how he toys with people! Glad you liked my story so far...you're review left me warm & fuzzy! Thanx!

Utsukushi-Mayona:Alucard is different yet the same... the further this fic goes... it all will be explored. Seras was indeed emotional, but who wouldn't be in jealousy mode..it does ugly things to people! As to the confusion factor, apply Sera's jealousy and emotional instability and viola..confusion!

DaysOfTheNight:You didn't have to beg, but it made me feel good that you did. I appreciate it very much!

StaySee: Glad you're enjoying it! I didn't want to delve into a dark Hellsing fic as of yet...I'd rather start out with a light one for my first, though it might contain parts of darkness scattered in it.

LordMakura:You also get your wish granted...I'm putting out another chapter!

O-SilverGoddess-O: Here's more for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!

Aphy: I know you don't like the pairing...sorry! Forgive me? Glad you found a few things to enjoy and make you lyao! Thanx for reading this anyway due to the pairing! Love ya lots!

SacredYoukai: YOU made my day! Thanx for your wonderful confidence-inspiring words! They made my heart swell! Hope the rest of this lives up to your expectations:)

Thanks to all who read/reviewed and also to those who read but didn't review. I still appreciate that you took the time. Now with the gratitudes out of the way... on to the fic.

My Blood,Tears and Humanity

Chapter 2: Changes

Handing her jacket to the guy by the door, the young blonde girl, glanced around eyeing her surroundings. With a lopsided grin, she walked over to the bar ordering a Bloody Mary.

Michael, the black haired bartender, smiled at her. Nodding his understanding, he mixed her special ingredient into the drink, unbeknownst to everyone around them. Winking he asked her, "So, girl, you gonna give in and go home with me tonight?"

Shaking her head, Seras laughed. "Nice try, Michael. Keep dreaming." Procuring her drink from the extended bartender's hand, she took a sip. Moaning, she leaned her head back slightly enjoying the taste. "Perfect as always."

"So that's a definite no on the after hours, huh?" Giving her his best seductive look, he hoped to draw her in and give her what she desired, if only she'd say yes.

Smiling, she reiterated her earlier answer."No, Michael."

"Aw, come one. Just one night and I'll make your dreams come true!" Michael's voice lowered, "Every last one of them will be yours."

"Keep dreaming, Michael. I appreciate the gesture but I already have someone I care for. Haven't I told you that several times already?" Taking his hand,"Michael, you're more like a brother to me. You've always watched my back as long as I've been coming here and I really appreciate it."

"I know. Still doesn't stop me from asking though." Letting go of her hand, he walked away to serve another customer at the other end of the bar.

A couple hours later, Seras had lost count of the number of Bloody Mary's she'd tossed back. Good thing alcohol doesn't camp out in a vampire's system very long at all, she mused to herself. Throwing back once more, she sat the glass down and headed out to the dance floor.

Dance tunes played back to back allowing Seras to shake it like there's no tomorrow. Sweat dripping like little streams off her slender figure. She danced alone and then there were several line dances performed leaving the draculina laughing at the unfettered fun she's having.

A set of eyes watched the young blonde female in a red halter top and black mini skirt with heeled boots. Her moves and gyrations brought to mind dirty notions to be carried out. Her body alone, caused him to think of horizontal moves he wanted to perform.

Seeing another male approach her, set his teeth on edge and feeling everything male in him growling at this intrusion, he decided to go over to her.

Seras had been in the middle of a spin when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Would you dance with me?" Asking permission for a dance, there was a handsome blond haired blue eyed guy. Slight muscular build, he held his hand out to her which she accepted.

"Ok, but just this one."

Her luck, the dance turned out to be a slow song. Damn, I really hate these, she thought. Letting go of him just for a moment, she ran her hands through her hair and brought her hands back down. What the-? Did he just get taller or what just happened here?

Opening her crimson orbs, Seras gasped. Standing in her arms, dancing with her, was her master! 'I've never known him to dance or visit environments such as these before. I wonder what he could possibly want?'

"Surprised, my dear, Seras?" Looking down at her, even dripping in sweat, she looked hot, and not just temperaturally speaking. Spinning her so her back was to his front, they dipped and seductively swayed from side to side. Alucard, feeling as if he was taken over by the music, let his hands roam over her belly and then up brushing against her breasts.

Moaning, Seras wondered if this was akin to sexual possession, his hands sliding gently over her body. First he ran them over her stomach and then bringing them up over her breasts. 'I'm gonna melt right here, I really am.' The stirrings of a physical type rising trying to take control. 'Hell with this',she thought, 'He's mine.'

Pulling Alucard down towards her, she pressed her lips to his. Grabbing hold of his cravat, Seras, whispered,"Let's go somewhere else. What do you think?" Dragging the No Life King behind her, it made for a funny sight. Like someone taking their dog for a walk on a really short leash!

Stopping to collect her coat, Seras was shocked when Alucard enveloped her in his arms and they faded from sight. A thrill rushed up inside her in the form of a squeal. Clinging tighter to him, she opened her eyes when he spoke her name.

"Seras. You can open your eyes now." Alucard looked at her in amusement. "Did you think I was going to drop you or something?"

"You never know what's in that sick, twisted, sadistic mind of yours." Slightly shoving him, she realized they were by her favorite lakefront, and Seras took off running for the water's edge. "Race ya."

"With those boots you couldn't race a snail."

Ignoring the mischievious glint in his eyes, Seras jumped up swiping his red hat and running like his hellhound was on her heels. "Catch this!" Boisterously laughing, the young female vampire jerked to a halt due to an extremely tall, annoyed ,dark haired vampire standing in her path.

"My hat if you will." Stretching out his hand to receive his stolen item, he snuck a glance at her face instantly knowing it wouldn't be that easy. Why couldn't anything be simple with women?

"No way. How about we make a bet? Let's make it interesting. Nothing lame. It has to actually mean something."

Amused, the older vampire inquired further."Like what?" Evil glinting in his blood tinged eyes, he asked her what she'd give up on her side of this bet. The tone of his voice dropping, he asked her, "What...would you be willing to part with? What do you consider to be of such worth?"

Biting her lip, she racked her brain. 'What could I use for this?' Tapping the heel of her right boot on the ground, she pondered carefully. "I'm not bathing your hellhound! He got WAY to excited last time and chased me all over the damn mansion and grounds for two nights."

"You could always bathe me." Smirking, he laughed at her wide open mouth. The virginal indignation clearly written on her face spoke volumes. He could always sniff fear like any animal and her nervousness was turning in that direction. Patiently waiting, it wouldn't be much longer before she belonged to him. His bride, his No Life Queen...how good that sounded!

"Bathe yourself!" How dare he suggest that! Calming back down, she replied,"How about...I'll willingly drink my blood, with no help from you at all, for one week."

Nodding his head in agreement, Alucard smiled, and improvement already showing itself. "Agreed."

"So, Master, Alucard, what will you front for your half of the bet?" Seras was a little too eager for this. If it involved Integra, she'd stake his ass here and now!

Drawing out the wait, the older vampire gave his underling the impression that he was thinking hard. Snapping his fingers, "Got it!", he shot out nearly scaring her out of her skin, he spoke so fast and with a little more volume than he intended.

"Got what?" Placing her hands in her coat, she was trying to avoid playing with her shirt or hair. Nervous habits really sucked...bad. Moving closer to him, she asked him what he was planning.

"I'll give you what you've been after for so long." Waiting several seconds he continued, "I'll train you for a week." Alucard wondered what kind of response he'd get from her after that and he didn't have to wait long.

"Really?" She jumped into his arms hugging him after receiving his nod. Then, as if remembering her age, she released him and stood back on her own two feet. "So what shall we play that's equal to our respective bets?"

"Seras, I never thought you were going to ask."

The sound of his voice worried her. It had a touch of maliciousness sneaking back into it again. Whenever that happens, destruction happens and she's always left to deal with Integra while Alucard's downing his blood, enjoying the fact he pissed the Hellsing heir off! That's one of the very things he lives to do... if you call a vampire's existence living.

"Master? What kind of game do you have in mind? Perverts need not apply." Shrugging her coat off, she laid it over her left arm, trying to cool herself off. Just being too close to her favorite vampire sent her body into overload, and now, her oversensitive skin was begging to be touched. 'I can't believe I'm thinking this stuff after what I just told master!'

"Having problems, Seras?" Alucard smirked at the young woman, loving every moment of her predicament.

Growling, the beautiful draculina grabbed his shirt and ground out between her teeth,"I'll show you problems if you continue your thoughts in that direction!" Releasing the now wrinkled material from her fingers, she asked him again about the game they'd play.

Cocking his head to the side, the absurdly tall, lanky vampire crossed his arms over his chest. "We're going to annoy as many people in and around the Hellsing manor as we can. Everything and everybody goes. Also, while we're doing this, we'll hunt freaks at night and we'll keep a freak count as well... whoever kills the most, and whoever wins, obviously doesn't have to do something they abhor. Are we agreed?" Sticking out his hand, he awaited her answer.

Grasping his hand in hers, she smiled,"Agreed." Though she didn't need to, she took a deep breath, to steady her nerves and even her excitement. Hopefully, she wouldn't regret this, although, she'd do anything to be by his side and keep him away from Integra!

Snatching back his hat, he said,"I'll race you to the mansion! Last one back has to give the mission report tonight!" Laughing he faded from sight leaving an astounded Seras in his faded wake.

"Why that-! You bastard!" Throwing on her coat, she took off running like hell for the Hellsing mansion. She sure as hell didn't want to be left alone in the room with that frigid woman to give a report. Master always loved giving it, he being one who loved to embellish all the gory details that could be recalled and recounted.

Watching her speeding form flying over the rough terrain, Seras didn't realize she was being watched, though she couldn't have cared less. She had a vampire to beat and he had one hell of a head start. Raising her head to the sky she shouted,"Cheater!"

Someone stepped into her path causing her to stop so quickly that she almost fell. 'Thank God for vampire reflexes!', she thought. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to figure out who blocked her from her destination. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide in fright. " It's...YOU!"

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffy, but I gotta get in the bed so I can go to work in the morning. Now if all you guys will just read/review, letting me know what you think. It'll be greatly appreciated. L8r


	3. Enemy

LordMakura: Here's the answer to your question... it's a surprise! Least til you read it:)

WTFWonder: Cliffies...damnation...I'll try not to put any more in here... Not promising mind you:)

Demmie: Your review made me happy! I wasn't sure how the idea of the bet would be received! The fact you liked it and loved the chapter boosted me for another chapter! Thanx!

Kerri-A: I know, cliffies suck but I gotta keep you guys coming back, don't I? Happy to know you really liked the chapter as well!

Ludifer: Sorry about the cliffy. I'll try to keep on moving and keep it good.

SacredYoukai: I'd like to keep my head if you don't mind. Unfortunately, if you took it, then I couldn't finish the fic and where would you be? Also, you're right... I am a wicked woman! Don't believe me...ask Apherion! ;)

Sailor Universe Darkness: Your request is hereby granted! You wanted more... so more I have added!

A/N: The villain in this fic is of my own making and I'll be writing in everything to accompany him during the story, such as flashbacks and firsthand experiences from Alucard/Seras' POV.

My Blood, Tears and Humanity

Chapter 3: An Old Enemy

Frozen where she stood, Seras' eyes widened so much they hurt. Her body visibly shaking, her fear was a drug to the man standing in front of her wearing a smirk identical to the maniacal one worn by her master. Her voice shaking as she struggled to speak. "You! What do you want?"

Laughing, the tall form moved closer standing close enough to touch her. "Now, now, Seras. Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Friend!", Seras spat. "I see no friend! Not since the day you saw fit to betray us to the Freak Organization, Xander!" The blonde draculina remembered it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK 

Alucard and Seras cautiously working their way through the massive warehouses strung together along the riverfront. They'd already killed several freaks and three zombies, ready for more action. Sending Seras to his left, Alucard took the right, coming upon a group of freaks expending themselves on some mindless fun.

Alucard told Seras to take out the nearest three and he'd take care of the rest. The master vampire had estimated around twenty freaks contained in the room. Speaking to Seras with his mind, he instructed her to set up her shots and take them, quickly. She wouldn't have much time after that first shot.

Sitting her cannon on a crate, she aimed and fired. One down and who knows how many to go. While reloading, a freak had located her position, attacking her. The freak was young, around twenty and handsome but she drew the line when he placed his hands on her breasts. 'That does it!', she thought. Eyes blazing red, fangs elongating, Seras had achieved female vampire berserker mode.

Violence her best friend as she ripped, tore and bit through freak after freak. Blood splattered all over her, covering her in a grotesque thick, red coating. It's coppery smell driving her further over the edge, the taste, the sweet, sweet taste, lifting her to heights of a starving vampire's ecstasy.

Hearing a voice calling her name, Seras turned, ready to attack in her reddened haze. A pair of very strong, male hands took hold, refusing to let go. The third time he called, he ordered her to snap out of it.

Eyes blinking, the young vampiress realized where she was at and who's arms were holding her. Blushing, she glanced away only to see the carnage left behind from her temperamental aftermath. "Master, did you do this?" Seras spoke with a touch of fear in her voice. Alucard was capable of such violence that it made her shudder to think of it!

"No", he spoke with pride, "you did."

"How could I have done this, master? I'm not strong enough to accomplish something of this magnitude!"

Sounding very much like a very proud father he state, "You have the strength and you did this. There's no denying. One of the bastard's touched you and it was beautiful, psychotic killing from there! Look at yourself, you're covered in blood, like an artist's canvas in red." Alucard's soft, crazy laughter wasn't helping matters or her nerves any at all.

"Master, I have to ask you a question?"

Taking his handkerchief, Alucard wiped the blood from Seras' face giving way to the angelic look he loved so much. "What do you wish to know, police girl?"

"These freaks... they reacted to our presence. It's almost as if they knew we were going to be here. Every freak we've fought tonight as acted like that. Some thing's going on and my police and woman's intuition tells me that not all's right in the land of oz!"

Eyebrow arching, the No Life King, smirked. "Oz?"

"You know...the Land Of Oz... as in The Wizard of Oz? A movie made like in the fifties or something and had Judy Garland in it? Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Just a silly cultural reference. Sorry." Biting her lip, Seras knew she was missing something, but what?

Alucard stared hard into the distance. He, too, felt some little something was off tonight. The positions which the freaks had stood, the number of them, raised a red flag. Laying his index finger on his lips and propping his chin up on the palm of his hand, he narrowed his eyes. There was a rat in this somewhere.

"Oh my God, Alucard!" His servant appeared worried and if possible slightly angry. "Think about it. Tonight, Integra assigned us this mission, but we are working in conjunction with a group from the United States that hunts vampires and freaks on a daily basis. Their leader is Xander Jackson, remember. Tall, about six feet tall, long black hair and green eyes, he's the one who delegated this mission with Sir Integra."

Shadows overtaking his face, he frowned, "Let us return, police girl. We have a report to make and a rat to catch!" Malicious intent flashing in his eyes, "It's so much fun playing with people. I'm really going to enjoy this!" Little did Seras know that Alucard was seething over the freak attacks and that they'd gone after her. Had her psycho side not come out to play, she might have died tonight. That fact alone pissed off the No Life King greatly, that one small wrong move and she could've been removed from his side forever.

Exiting the warehouse, the two vampires took to the air landing at the Hellsing mansion moments later.

Standing in Sir Integra Hellsing's office, Alucard and Seras were giving their reports when they also voiced their doubts in Xander's credibility and sincerity.

"The whole set-up seemed fishy. It was too easy and the way the freaks reacted, Sir Integra, it was as if they were expecting us. I'd estimate we killed a total of fifty to sixty freaks tonight alone. Something's just not right." Seras had learned in her time as a cop that when your gut talked, you listened. It could save your life if you paid attention.

Walter entered carrying a folder filled with papers over to Integra. "This is what we've been looking for , Sir Integra."

Opening the folder, flipping through it's contents, Integra shook her head, frowning. Slamming her hand on top of her desk, she yelled,"Damn! We let this happen how?" Anger didn't really sum up what she felt right now. She couldn't stomach betrayers. They were nothing but cowards who didn't deserve to breathe much less live. There'd been times she'd handed a few over to Alucard for disposal due to the degree of betrayal and the physical atrocities they'd committed.

Walking around to the front of her desk, Integra crossed her arms, saying,"Seras, Alucard, it seems the two of you are correct in your assumptions. The intel that Walter just brought me tells me that Xander had defected from his unit in the States. Basically, he's here unofficially and they're sending someone to pick him up and take him back for trial." Picking up one of her cigars, she lit it, inhaling a couple of puffs before speaking again."Just be careful, you two, it seems, he's aligned himself with those who've created the freak chip and started what we've termed the Freak Organization. That's all, you're dismissed."

END FLASHBACK 

"Why are you here? Alucard's not here, you know." Seras was so frightened, her chest heaved, though she technically didn't need air any longer.

Xander pulled her even closer. Their bodies now touching. "I know your master's not here. While in the shadows, I watched him leave so I could have a moment alone with you." His eyes traveled from her face, down the front of her body, making her feel so dirty, and wanting a really long, hot shower when she finally is back home.

"Why me? What do you want with me?" Seras struggled against him but to no avail. Getting a chance to see his eyes, she gasped, fighting harder. The green eyes that'd once been so pretty, were now a crimson red. No wonder she couldn't fight him off and couldn't sense him before he jumped out in front of her!

The former hunter, smiled at her, but it was a cold smile, no warmth at all, robbed of all it's human nature it'd once possessed. Taking a hand and running it down her cheek, "I may just take you with me. You'd be so sweet to taste. Alucard must be keeping you around for some reason or another. That or maybe you're the distraction while he screws the Hellsing bitch!"

Laughing harshly, he ran his fingers through her blonde hair, wrapping them up tightly and jerking hard. "I think you'd be well worth my time, Seras."

"My master won't care, Xander. He doesn't care about me so you can do whatever you want and it won't matter." All his remarks hurt her. Especially the ones involving Integra. She didn't really know if there was any involvement or not...she hoped there wasn't. Alucard, where are you? I need you, she thought, I need you badly.

Darkness spiraling out of the night rose wispy black tendrils. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Xander's shoulder, and a voice growled at him to let Seras go. "You were looking for me you piece of freak shit! Let her go before I dismember you here and now and nothing will be left to feed my hound. I'd be so disappointed if starve my hound."

Feeling the sting of cold metal on the back of his neck, he knew, Alucard had gone for one of his guns, attempting to persuade him once more to release her. Taking off the safety, he cocked the trigger, ready to fire, should it be needed.

Quickly letting her go, the freak, disappeared before their eyes. Live to fight another day is what he was thinking possibly, no one knows, but him.

"Why didn't he fight, master?" Rubbing her arms and wherever she could reach and touch, trying to clear her mind."

"He wasn't vampire enough to handle me and he knew it. Freaks can't handle my strength it's as simple as that."

Seeing the trouble expression on her face, he motioned for her to come to him. Wrapping her in his arms, he faded away with her, for the second time that night. Both of them reappeared back at the mansion. Seras went to her room, Alucard followed her right in, wondering if she wanted to talk about everything that'd happened.

Laying on her bed,Seras, closed her eyes and soon was asleep.

Alucard had never seen anyone fall asleep so quickly and wherever she had too. Strolling to her bed, he leaned down, giving her a kiss and slightly disrobing. Next thing, he climbed in beside her, gently laying down so as not to disturb her.

A surge of anger went through him that Xanander was back, ready to take over Seras to make her his bride! Which that was not going to happen, ever. Soon, though, his thoughts were back to Seras again. She made him complete and completely happy.

Tomorrow, they'd have to investigate further into Xander and his purpose for travel.

Alucard whispered good night to her and she whispered right back. "Good night"

A/N: That's it for this chap... sorry it's shorter than usual but it's about 1am here and I'm gotta go to work... I'll try to put another one out in the next few days.

Thanks for all you who read/review! All of you who just read and didn't review, I still say thanx! L8r


	4. Who's Your Daddy?

Demmie: First off, thanx for the cookie! I was a good girl and didn't eat it all at once, it was delicioso!I thought it'd be kinda cute to end the chapter between Alucard and Seras. I promise they'll have more when she's awake! If you, my faithful reviewer is happy with the story, then I'm happy! Especially when I get your awesome reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Inuyasha-dork88: Thanx for the review! While writing this, sometimes, I wasn't too sure how it's gonna turn out, but you and my other reviewers let me know I'm on track!

Ying-Darkness: Glad you think the story's great! I'll do my best to keep it interesting for you and everyone else.

SacredYoukai: You're so right! I love Alucard too! He's so hot! I wanted to write Seras a little differently than the meek,young vampire she's written as on the anime version. Although, I still like her on the anime too!

sakandliluver: Well, I'm pleased to write something you didn't expect! I like a feisty Seras much better. Alucard would be more attracted to her that way, in my humble opinion. I, also, don't like the relationship between Alucard and Integra, never have, never will! All in all, I'm happy you're loving it so far and will do my best to keep it interesting for you!

LordMakura: You get your wish. Sleeping beauty will awaken to her Prince Charming! Yeah!

Sailor Universe Darkness: So my story rates on your coolness meter:) You wanted more... so more you shall have!

escape5: Attempting a new twist isn't always easy, so I'm glad I could write something new and different for ya! You, also, wanted more...so here it is. Enjoy!

My Blood, Tears and Humanity

Chapter 4: Who's Your Daddy

Alucard and Seras were annoying everyone on the mansion grounds. Apparently, the two vampires had some sort of bet going about who could irritate the most people in a week. No one was sure of the winner. It would be a very close race however.

Alucard had chewed a whole pack of gum and placed it in the barrel of Integra's pistol when he was done chewing it to perfection. Later, she'd gotten angry at him, picked up her pistol and fired. It wasn't pretty! The gun backfired, coloring her face black as Alucard's hair. Namely, she wasn't pleased, and proceeded to yell at him. She threw every book and paperweight she could get her hands on at him as he exited her office. He heard her scream one last, "You stupid bastard, you prick!" Then all was quiet from her end.

He'd also hidden Walter's monocle, put some really hot spices in the troop's food while being cooked, and he'd even gotten Seras.

She'd been dreaming. Without her knowledge, he'd slipped in her mind and entered her dreams. The things she was dreaming were turning him on! Bad thing is... he was here to pull a prank not get hot and bothered!

"Hmm, police girl!" The images flowing through her mind, filtered into his as well. "That's interesting. I believe we'll have to try it!" Smirking, the handsome vampire laughed softly. Eyes full of mischievous intentions, he picked her up and spirited the both of them away.

Arriving at his location, he glanced around at all the empty beds, he took her to one laying her down. Spying some rope, he tied her down, waiting for the right time for everything to happen. Seras would freak out. She'd probably try to kick his ass, but what fun! He loved games. Alucard loved them even more when they were sadistic and dark!

Hearing footsteps, he faded into the background, awaiting the results of his latest prank.

Turning on the lights, one of the soldiers hollered in shock. "Oh, man, there's a girl on your bed, Johnson! "Dude, you need to share! She's hot!"

Johnson ran over to his bed, checking the identity of the girl. Laughing, he turned back to Jax. "I won't be sharing anything. Neither will you. It's our commander, Seras!"

"No shit?"

"Nope. Not kidding."

Disappointment ran through Jax. He'd wanted to have a hottie so bad tonight and he'd thought one had just been hand delivered to him! "Damn!"

All the guys were rowdily laughing, waking Seras. Her eyes wide in fright, looking completely disoriented.

Trying to get up only to discover her predicament, she narrowed her eyes, giving them dirty looks. "Who did this to me?"

Not receiving an answer, she pulled against her restraints. Feeling them loosen she gave them one last chance to start narcing. "Last chance, boys, somebody better start talking." Her smile spoke of harsh punishment and things to come if the situation didn't come out to her liking.

Johnson said, "Seriously, Commander, when we entered the barracks, you were already here tied to the bed and not another soul in site. I swear!" Holding up his fingers in the boyscout salute he swore again that they'd had nothing to do with it!

Seething, she knew now who the guilty party was. "Alucard! Get your undead ass out here right now!"

Stepping from the wall, Alucard, so tall, so deadly, brazenly stared her down. His eyes moving agonizingly over her body, lingering over the ones that really counted. The vampire's voice seductively rolled from his mouth. "You screamed, Seras?" Alucard smirked at her just daring her to up the ante.

Ripping the ropes that held her prisoner, Seras flew at her master. Pushing him against the wall, she let him know right then and there to keep his guard up. "Get ready, bitch! Your mine! I'll get you when you least expect it."

Jax laughed aloud at her threat towards the older vampire. "Commander, I think this bet's over! You might as well be bowing and saying, 'who's your daddy'?"

Infuriated, Seras switched her attention to Jax. "Say another word, and they'll find all your male parts spread all over the front gate of Hellsing Manor. So do you really want to get into the sadistic pleasures I can offer?"

He nodded, stretching out his hand to touch her.

"Well, forget it!", she snapped. "You're not my type. Also, if you're feeling really brave you could try and take me, but I think my master, here, would be very unaccommodating. He just might take out your liver and give it to Cerberus." Grinning sadistically, she moved right up against the tall, thin blond man.

Swallowing hard, he asked,"W-who's Cerberus?" Shoving his hands in his pockets, the soldier didn't want anyone to see how bad his hands were shaking from her threat.

"Cerberus is his hell hound. A rather beautiful creature who can be violent when called upon."Seras never paid attention when her voice took on a dark, sadistic tone, such as her master's. Also, it had a mesmerizing quality to it. Drawing them all into her little corner of unreality with her voice, one of her few weapons as of presently.

Looking on in pride, the No Life King knew where she was going with this. The fun he was having and all because she was having such fun! Little by little, if their bet persisted, she might lose what humanity she had left. He couldn't really imagine his police girl without her humanity. That's all the two of them had ever known for her. Momentarily regretting their bet, Alucard hoped that Seras kept her humanity intact and buried deep.

One by one, Seras went to all the boys, rubbing on them, gyrating, causing the makings of big trouble! Jax, especially, had his eye on her. Threat or no threat. He didn't give a damn. A night with her would be worth it!

Swiping his chance, as she passed him, he grabbed her, kissing her and hands roaming where they shouldn't. He was so involved with his actions that he almost missed the growl aimed at him. Jerking his head up, he released Seras, to face Alucard in all his pissed off fury!

Alucard, pushed Seras aside, grabbing Jax by the neck. Holding him off the ground, the younger male glared at him defiantly. Throwing him across the room, Alucard coldly spoke, "Touch her again, and I will string out all of your intestines along the front gate for all to see! Seras is off limits! She's mine! The maniacal light was back in his eyes. That wasn't a good sign at all.

Lightly brushing his arm, Seras calmly said, "Master, that's enough. Leave him alone. He's hurt no one, not even me. You know as well as I, that he couldn't hurt me if he tried."

Softening her voice, his fledgling cajoled him as sweetly as she could to come back. Changing tactics, she spoke to the men around her. "All of you leave now. Back away as slowly as possible and get out." Keeping her tone low and even, Seras hoped she wouldn't stir the beast in front of her. This beast appeared ready and able to tear every soldier's throat out given the inclination. She just couldn't give it or let him have it!

Quickly, glancing over her shoulder, she saw the last soldier had safely made it out. Sighing with relief, her whole body relaxed. "Whew. That was close!" A hand tapped her on the shoulder making her jump.

"Cripes! Don't do that!" Seras felt like she'd had a hundred years scared off her life. She felt lost when admiring his face, but her fear returned to see the psychotic look that possessed it. Backing away slowly, she had turned to run when she heard his...laughter? What the hell? Why was he laughing?

Alucard, laughing so hard that he was bent over clutching his stomach. "Gotcha again, Seras."

Her mouth dropped open. Indignation flew off the handle. "You mean to tell me that this was a joke?"

Smirking, the master vampire nodded. "You betcha and a very funny joke it was!"

"We'll see about that. Not only will you be eating your words, but maybe a couple of body parts too! Payback's a bitch!" Stomping off, Seras left in the direction of her room to hatch a prank of her own to nail Alucard.

Meanwhile, Alucard, the devil, himself was back to pranking everyone else. He'd put hair dye in Integra's shampoo. Now, the heiress was sporting hair colored in electric blue. The threats from that one ranged from dismemberment to being slowly exposed to sunlight; letting him fry.

Seras, however, how stolen Walter's gun grease and had greased all the toilet seats in the mansion and on the grounds. So you could hear butts splatting on the floor wherever toilet seats had been greased! The sprightly feeling vampire ran around to all the doors slapping a good amount of KY jelly around and under the door handles. She lost count of how many fell prey to that one! Laughing, she was having such a good time that she didn't notice how narcissistic she was becoming. Just like her master. Just like Alucard.

Finally, she was ready to spring her trap on her master. Crossing her fingers, she wanted to shock the hell out of him! Seras had gone to Walter for help on this one. God knows, she'd need it! The fledgling discovered he'd be gone on a mission for a little while. Perfect! That would help a lot!

She'd made a deal with the appropriate amount of people for this and it just couldn't, absolutely, could not fall on it's face! Everyone involved gathered for a reinforcement of the plan. Seras wanted to make sure things were close to perfection. Fifteen minutes later, all parties dispersed heading to their prearranged places.

Alucard returned to the mansion. It was too quiet. Then he heard screams and growls. Loud noises, curses and breaking furniture canceling the silence. Walking through the mansion he saw blood and mayhem scattered in various places. Puzzlement quickly gave way to fury. Who would do such a thing? Who would do this with Alucard protecting them?

Digging through the chaos left behind, he found a soldier. He asked the man, "What's going on?"

"Seras, sir. She's gone berserker. She's killing everyone." The man's body hitching for breath. "We believe she's even gotten to Sir Integra."

With those words uttered, Alucard felt a rush of emotions. Sadness coursed in his veins. The woman he loved would have to be destroyed! She'd be destroyed by his own hand. Fate was having it's turn now, laughing for all the times Alucard had escaped it. Now fate was killing him with the destruction of his fledgling!

Hearing noises outside in the yard, Alucard phased there immediately. Standing there, bathed in blood, was his Seras. Her blonde hair shining in the moonlight. He loved the way she stood there like a goddess of war, proud and strong. Ready to take on any opponent. Slowly a tear slipped down his face and he called her name. "Seras?"

Spinning towards him, she gave him one of his own trademark maniacal smirks plastered on her face. "Yes, master."

"Why? Why did you do this?" Though he was here, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted the confirmation from her own lips.

Giving a small sigh, she said, "Why? Why ask why? Isn't this what you wanted of me? You wanted my humanity gone." Making a sweeping motion with her arm, she continued,"Well, it's gone. You got what you wanted. Aren't you happy?" Sadistically smiling and moving closer, her voice dropped much lower. "Now...I'm just like you. Just...like...you!" Giggling, she ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you for forcing me to see the light! It's wonderful!"

"I never knew that life could be like this." Holding out her hand to him, "Come with me. We'll rain down beautiful chaos and mortals will bow down before us! The two of us will enjoy vampiric life as never before." Pointing towards the mansion, "Your servitude to this organization will be over."

Alucard's heart torn to pieces over her monologue. This wasn't his police girl. This wasn't his Seras. He didn't want her to lose her humanity if this is what would happen. The No Life King wanted his old Seras back. "Before I kill you, Seras, I need to tell you something. Something I'd never thought I'd hear myself say. It needs to be said no matter though."

"Seras, seeing you this way, if this is what it's going to be for you, when you lose your humanity I hope you don't ever lose it again. Find your humanity! Please, for my sake, your sake! This isn't you." He certainly couldn't ignore the stunned look in her eyes and on her face. She appeared surprised that he said that to her.

His hair started growing taking on the shape of black tendrils. Grabbing hold of her arms, legs and waists, he held her still. "I want you to know this is killing me to do this! More than that, I love you! You mean so much to me, that I'd rather kill you than let you become a rampaging killing machine. One bent on nothing but fierce killing and nothing more."

A smile cracked on Seras' face. Then she uttered the words that Alucard had said to her hours earlier,"Gotcha!" Her smile forgotten, she began laughing and couldn't stop. While she was laughing, all her victims joined in with her. All of them at Alucard's expense, laughing for all the times, he'd pranked them with no relief in sight and no apologies either.

Alucard stared hard at his fledgling. First he was pissed at her prank. Then he realized that she had indeed gotten him good. She'd pranked a prankster. "So", he spoke,"I guess this means that you are the winner of our little bet?"

"You bet!" Once again smirking, Seras turned to her master asking him,"Who's your daddy?" Doubled over in laughter, Seras fell to the ground along with a fellow "victim" who just happened to be Jax.

Jax just had to repeat her question just to irk the older vampire. "So, Alucard, 'Who's your daddy?'"

Dryly replying, "Obviously not you. You don't have the balls enough for it."

Crossing over to Seras, Alucard took her in his arms. Congratulating her on her success, he kissed her. Wrapping his strong arms around her they faded away into the night.

A/N: Ok, that's it for this chapter. Should this be the last chapter or should I keep going a little longer? I'd like to hear from you, my faithful readers/reviewers! You guys rock and I love ya! If there's something you'd like to read then let me know. I'll do my best to put it in... anyway.. L8r!

Now, you guys know what to do... read/review! ;)


	5. New War, Old Enemy

Demmie: Surprise! You get first review reply again! Hands Demmie a cookie for her reward Don't forget and eat it all at once. I don't want you getting sick. ;) Hugs Demmie You're so awesome to me that I can't say thanx enough! The fact the you feel my writing is cool and awesome and my chapter was loved... well, I'm so happy! I'll do my best to give you more of the Alucard/Seras relationship that you so dearly love! Sometimes I don't know how my ideas how are going to come across to you or any of my other readers. You've been one of my faithful reader/reviewers since chap 1 and I say that you freaking rock:)

Lord Makura: It's being continued... yeah! Someone else who thought it was cute and funny! All of you, make me feel good with your nice reviews:) Just let me know if I go to over the top, making it completely off track.

Inuyasha-dork88: You wanted a continuation too... so I've done it! You're swelling my head as well with your really nice reviews! Happy to oblige and give you some after school reading!

Sailor Universe Darkness: Had to keep going with another chapter. Didn't know what you were gonna threaten! ;) haha... jk... Yes, one of the previous chapters had a weird guy in it, Xander Jackson, and he'll be in this chapter as well. I've gotta tie up loose ends and I didn't know if anyone would be interested in him still. It seems like I do though, so I'll have to do something about that:)

sakandliluver: Glad you loved the chap! Yes, Alucard loves his fledgling! Seras matches him so well, in my opinion. Sadistic fluff, regarding that, I'll try to keep you happy and keep it coming your way! Thanx for reviewing!

A/N: Thanx to all of you for reviewing! Some of you have been so faithful, reviewing since chapter 1 and that means so much to me! I'm not how much longer this fic will carry on and some of it will depend on you, the reader/reviewer! I'll try to update as much as I can, and if I don't get it done during the week then I'll get it done on the weekends. I'm in the middle of three stories right now that take up a lot time along with working full time. If you'd like to read them they are: 1) This one you're reading now, 2) Shinobi Elements (Naruto) 3)Fate's Impasse (Naruto) . Also, I'm debating on whether or not to continue a one shot I'd written. It's entitled, Aggravation, another of my Hellsing fics. A warning however, I wrote it for a friend of mine who requested the Alucard and Integra pairing! Just thought I'd warn you! I don't like the pairing, however, cuz my fav pairing is Alucard/Seras:) Whooohoooo!

My Blood, Tears and Humanity

Chapter 5: New War, Old Enemy

Sunset had come rather fast this evening. Several of Hellsing Manor's occupants were bored, though there was plenty of work to do. It seemed even Integra was affected be this affliction.

She was either pacing her office or staring out the window. Suddenly turning from her position at the window, leaving the office, the blond headed towards the lower levels. Smirking she wanted to have a little fun. Just a little fun to pay Alucard back for his insufferable pranks. Coming to the door at the bottom of the stairs, she knocked. Hearing the voice telling her to enter, she did.

Sometime later Integra exited the room snickering. What? Yes, she'd smiled and even smirked. But for her to actually be snickering, something really funny must've happened. Passing Walter in the hallway, the Hellsing heiress was still laughing. The poor retainer, so confused as to what's going on with her. Integra hadn't outright sniggered like that since a little girl. Shrugging off his confusion, he got back to work.

Meanwhile, back in the lower levels, Seras, stretched and yawned. Waking up , to her, always so difficult even if it was around six or seven in the afternoon. Phasing from her bed, she showered then dressed. So much to do in a night's time. A mischievous smile crossed her angelic face. Concentrating hard, feeling her power flow, she allowed her form to change. She just had to pull one last feat off before the bet was off! Besides, this was a special request!

Phasing to her master's room, she noticed a solitary lit candle on his table. He was still asleep! Good. God she wanted to laugh so hard. Walking to his bed, she crawled on it. More like crawled on Alucard and straddled his waist.

Bending down, his fledgling kissed his gently. She whispered,"Wake up,Alucard. I'm here." Allowing her hands to run from his chest downwards, as her hands came in really close contact with his male parts, his eyes snapped open.

Quickly, Seras leaned in again while he was off guard. Hearing a growl build, she ignored it and kept at it. "My God, Alucard. I've wanted you for so long!" Continuing to mess with him, she kept on til he didn't know up from down.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she found herself shoved on her ass. Seras thought, 'Man that's gonna leave a mark!'

"I'm not doing this with you, Integra. You're not my type. I like the feisty not bitchy type." Alucard was stunned that his master would even think of him that way. "You persist in this and I'll fuck with your mind!" His dark side was slipping out now. Obviously, it wanted to play too.

Integra laughed. "You want a mind fuck? I'll give you one. Try this on for size." Integra's form melted away revealing a smirking Seras. "Gotcha", she spoke in a sing-song manner. Then, turning, she left his room skipping, so happy she'd gotten him again. Down the hallway she was singing,"Who's your daddy?" and all he could do was laugh at the childishness of it all. It brought back memories of the last time she'd nailed him and asked him that same question just to pick at him.

Alucard was in shock. His angel had gotten him again. Thinking to himself he wondered who she'd be talking to. He wondered if the queen bitch, herself, had put her up to it. Closing his eyes, the vampire felt such an overwhelming pride. Seras had accomplished such a great feat with no training at all! Eventually, the beautiful, busty blond would make the perfect No Life Queen to stand by him through all eternity.

Seras, wondered up to the upper levels. Entering Integra's study, she gave her report.

Integra cackled at the mind fuck bit. "That was perfect, Seras. He loves to screw with people. That was just perfect. I'm sure he'll exact retribution on me. It was well worth it, however!"

"Why would he suspect you, Sir Integra?"

"Believe me..you took my form. Who else would've put you up to it?" Picking up a cigar , lighting it, she put it to her lips and inhaled. "Trust me. He'll know. Alucard's not stupid."

A dark voice echoed throughout the room. "No, he's not."

Seras let out a little squeak. She should've known that he'd manage to surprise her. He was the best at it after all.

Appearing to the women in front of him, the male vampire didn't look too happy. "Integra, I want a word with you... now."

Vastly amused, Integra slowly inhaled her cigar. "What's wrong, Alucard? Someone get a piece of you this morning?" The usually iron maiden inwardly sniggered at her own joke. Everyone knows that he deserved it!

Growling in reply, Alucard bared his fangs.

"Ooh. Don't bare your fangs at me. I'll rip them out and use them for my new can opener." Her playfulness disappearing, coolness surfacing when he bared his fangs. "Do it again, Alucard and you'll be lucky if I don't throw you in the basement for a week!"

"You won't do shit. You need me too much." His infamous cocky grin accompanied those cocky words.

Seras chose those moment to interrupt. "Guys, Sir Integra, master, I'll leave you to it. I've got some things to do."

Nodding her head, Integra dismissed her, "We'll finish discussing your mission later, Seras."

Alucard sent her a dark look. "We have things to discuss as well, Seras." The heaviness and darkness in his voice told her of the trouble to come for her.

"Ok. Later." Leaving while she had the chance, Seras bounded out of the room. First things first, she'd go look for Walter. She wanted to ask him to requisition a few things for her if possible.

Integra and Alucard were both shouting in her study.

"Integra, what gave you the right to influence my fledgling to do that?"

"What? You mean play a little too close to home, you mean?"

His eyes glowed red. "She would do almost anything to make you approve of her and you know it. You used her." This situation pissed off the No Life King more than he wanted to admit. It'd been playing close to home alright. It had played with what heart he has, no matter how black.

"Please..don't tell me she means anything to you. You're just using her for a blood and vampire booty call." Her eyes widened in fright at the sight in front of her after her insult. Integra wasn't usually afraid of anything, but she was scared of the creature standing in front of her.

Alucard's eyes, blazing red, his fangs elongating, saliva dripping from them. His black hair had changed as well. Becoming tendrils, dark as night, they reached forward grabbing every part of the Hellsing heiress' lithe body. The thick masses wrapped her up as if in a cocoon. The only visible part being her eyes and nose.

"Now, are your going to be more reasonable? And please, for your sake, do not ever insult Seras again! Just a little information for you, she's going to be my No Life Queen one day. "So do not ever insult her that way again." Alucard's voice started out on the maniacal side and ended with a sexy timbre to it. If she allowed it, she could fall prey right here and now, but it wasn't feasible, not now or ever.

Her servant calmed. Thick black hair relaxed and retracted back to it's original state. Alucard was such a complex creature. So simple and difficult to understand at the same time. He'd forever be a mystery and a friend to her. But tonight couldn't be so easily forgiven. She was still going to punish him for his attack against her.

"Alucard, for the deeds you've done this night, your punishment is thus. I sentence you back to the basement where I found you for the duration of one months time. Have you anything to say before it's carried out?" Integra's ice cold voice carried in the large room adding to the cooler temperature.

"Yes. My apologies for attacking you. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was upholding the honor of my future queen." Alucard was standing there head bent, feeling a million emotions rush through him. What would Seras do during his imprisonment? How would she handle it? His only concern...for her.

"Alucard, I promise you, Seras will be fine. Walter and I will keep her busy and safe. Are you ready?"

He nodded his head once in agreement.

Integra muttered the ceremonial words of entrapment.

The signals on his gloves glowed bright, scarlet red. The etchings on his gloves looked like there was blood flowing throughout them. Adding to the mystique that was Alucard. His clothes had become the tight, red leather. Chains wrapped all around him and he was sucked into a portal which would automatically transport him to his prison in the basement.

Tears welled at the sight of Alucard being imprisoned again. She couldn't let him defy her in that manner without some form of punishment. She hoped for the next month that nothing big happened. With their biggest hunter in sleep, they'd have a severe handicap should a really big problem occur.

Reaching for a glass and her whiskey flask, she poured and tossed. Repeating this process several times until she was satisfied and throughly drunk. Integra was in the middle of another drink when she passed out on the desk, her glass spilling its alcoholic contents and dropping to the rug.

Walter entered Integra's study seeing her asleep on her desk. Sighing, he picked her up. Carrying her to her room, he laid her on her bed and covered her up. "Good night, Sir Integra." Smiling as he left, he paused to remember the times he'd done that when she was a little girl. She'd always been as a daughter to him. "Now back to work." Strolling back to the armory, he was whistling, eagerness showing. He had almost finished a new pistol he'd been working on for Seras. A real beauty for a beauty! She'd be pleased! But to finish it first.

Seras had been roaming the Hellsing grounds for the last hour. Bored, she radioed in to headquarters. "Walter, I'm going for a patrol outside the grounds. I'm going to check the park and local cemetery. If there's no trouble, then I'll head back."

Walter's voice crackled back through the radio. "Affirmative, Victoria. But at the first sign of trouble, head back. Since, for a while, you no longer have Alucard to back you up." Grimacing, he couldn't believe he let that slip. That little information could greatly affect the draculina.

"What? What do you mean, for a while, I won't have him as a back up?" Fear building up in her voice already. It wasn't sounding good.

"Sir Integra made him angry and he attacked her. She punished him by imprisoning him for a month. I'm not sure what caused the whole thing, but it must've been something for him to go after her."

Seras could hear the questions in Walter's voice. "I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask Integra. Anyway, I'm on my way. And, yes, before you ask, I've got my new bullets you made." Cocking Alucard's Casul, which he'd graciously let her borrow, she readied it for action. "So, Walter, these bullets, not only explode on impact, they kill freaks due to the silver in them, right?"

"Right. The silver finds it's way to the chip, binding to it and destroying it with the heat generated from the output of the man made chip." Walter always knows how to give a good, brief scientific explanation on how something works or is destroyed. Walter is like Alucard in a way, a bringer of destruction, just not on as large a scale as the vampire enjoys. "Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. We're right here should there be need." The older man came across to her as worried. Maybe because one of their old enemies had come back to town. Worst thing being, no one knew what he had come for. No one except...Alucard.

"Yes, mother. I will. Honestly,Walter, you sound like my mother. Relax, I'll be fine." Several minutes ticked by with no contact. "Walter, I'm here at the park now. There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary. I'll continue on to the graveyard then."

"Acknowledged. Over and out." The older retainer knew Seras was confident in what she was doing. He just didn't want her to get hurt. If something happened to the blond draculina while Alucard was in his imprisoned seclusion, there'd be extreme hell to pay!

"Walter? Seras, here. Patrolling the cemetery." Seras' voice for some reason or another was breaking up.

"Seras, repeat your last transmission. You're breaking up."

"I'm here patrolling the cemetery. Never liked these damn places. Just too spooky to suit me." Something felt off here and she couldn't explain it. It just felt eerier and spookier by the second.

"Walter, there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary here either." The bad feeling was creeping closer and closer. Her skin crawling like the time Alucard had buried her in bugs. She could've kicked his ass over that one!

Another voice startled her."There is now."

Turning, she saw one of her worst nightmares lounging in front of her. Stretched out over the top of a crypt was...Xander! "Shit!"

Quickly, she switched her radio to transmit her conversation automatically. That way, base would hear everything said and heard should anything happen to her.

Walter's voice coming rapidly over the radio. "Seras? What's going on? Who's there? Seras?"

Swallowing her fear, she addressed her unwelcome visitor. "Xander, what do you want?"

Leaping from his perch atop the crypt, he smiled. "Thought you'd never ask. It seems like you're not happy to see me,Seras."

"I'm not. I'm busy, so cut the bullshit and leave." She'd already moved into position to attack. Her eyes kindled into a fiery, glowing red.

"YES! Just what I like. I just love a feisty woman." Licking his bottom lip, his eyes flashed red at her too.

Rushing her, he pushed her hard against the crypt she'd been standing in front of. Holding her neck with his left hand, he struck her in the stomach.

She let out a small grunt."Ump. Man that hurt, she thought. I've got to get myself out of this. Alucard can't come to my rescue this time, at least I don't think he can. Damn, Integra, why couldn't you have done this some other time?

A surge of energy running in her veins, she kneed Xander in the groin. Using the palm of her right hand, she struck him in the throat. Whipping out the knife her master had given her for her birthday, she stabbed him where his human heart used to be.

Laughing hollowly, the ex hunter, growled,"You think that'll do me in? Seras, Seras, I want to see what you can really do." Grabbing her by the back of her neck, he pulled her face close to his. His lips by her ears, he smelled her hair. "God, Seras, the very smell, of you is turning me on. Your violence is turning me on."

Jerking out her knife, he stuck her in her lower right side. "Seras, you're such a walking contradiction. You have the face and voice of and angel, yet you fight like a demon. You don't like drinking blood. Several occasions now, I've seen you on the battlefield, covered in it, like you'd bathed in it. Those times, you'd partaken of it willingly. Was it because of your master? Did he force you?"

Seras listened to the verbal reminders he gave her. The picture he painted of her, she didn't like it at all. But the truth was the truth. It couldn't be changed just to suit your version of truth. She really hated this man standing before her. Seras wanted to kill him. So she would do her best to put him out of everyone's misery!

Pulling the knife from where it had been embedded, Seras yanked it out. Spotting her next target, she was immediately stopped.

"Now, Seras. You know I can't let you hit the family jewels. I do wanna have a family, you know. Which brings me to this little visit." Xander's face twisted, smirking psychotically. Honestly, the man could rival Alucard with his dark and evil glances.

"Well, spit it out, I'm decaying from the wait, you little Alucard-wanna-be!" Seras had been a little patient up until now. Now, that had flown out the window. She had to know what the hell this idiot wanted with her. Crossing her fingers, mentally, she prayed that headquarters was hearing every word spoken.

Ignoring her bait, Xander revealed his reason for wanting her. "I want you, my dear, to help me create little Xanders. All in my own image. And before you suggest it, no, I don't want to use any labs! They screw it all up! I want the all natural approach. Besides," he ran a finger down the side of her face and neck, " it's not like my Eve isn't beautiful!"

"You're sick! I already belong to Alucard." Giggling insanely, taking a page out of her master's book, she asked him,"What makes you think I'd willingly help you anyway?"

"If you wouldn't come willingly, then there's force. You were a virgin when you met Alucard and he turned you. Still after all this time, he hasn't tasted your delights. Me, I'd break you. I'd celebrate every tear you shed and mark every cry of pain. I'd keep giving you pain until that's all you'd expect and then..."

"And then what?" Seras had to beat back her fear. This guy was certifiable. Without a doubt, he was one hand stroke short of a nut job. Shutting her eyes momentarily, she wished Alucard was here. He'd kick the hell out of this bastard. She thought to him. 'Alucard, I need you. I need your help. Most of all, I need your strength... save me! Please!'

Faintly as if he was far away, she heard him, briefly. "Seras, I can't do anything. I'm locked and chained. I'm sorry. Fight. Get away! Get away from him. Do whatever you have to! I'm fading. I'm going to sleep now. I'm sorry, it can't be helped. ...being pulled into the blackness. ...ove...you." Then all communication with him was gone. A void opened in her soul, a wide gaping hole that needed to be filled. The only one who could fill it, was the one who couldn't hear much less answer her right now.

A single tear ran down the right side of her face.

"Giving up so soon, my love? And I'd hoped you'd make this fun!"

Fire burning in her eyes she shot back, "Fun, you want fun? And as for giving up...not a chance in hell! Not to you... not ever."

Energy renewed, she drew her fist back, ramming it through his chest, creating a massive bloody hole. "Shit, Seras! You are serious, aren't you baby?"

"Don't call me your baby!" Going in again, she grabbed his left arm jerking it over her shoulder breaking it. She basked in his cries of pain. "I'm going to enjoy each cry of pain you utter or release. That's a promise."

During this time, his chest had already healed. With his good arm, Xander punched Seras hard, shattering her collar bone.

She kicked forward, nailing him in the stomach. The blow sent him flying backwards into an angel statue headstone. Holding his side, his ribs protesting. "Damn girl! I think you broke my ribs."

"Want me to cry you a river? Get up." She sighed. "Don't be a wuss. Our soldiers at Hellsing can take more than this." Taunting him, she wanted to mess with him, and make him angry. Just like her mast er would do. It'd always seemed childish when he did it, but now it seemed to be such fun. Crazy , right? Running forwards she kicked him in the side with the sharp toe of her boot. Hearing the loud crack, Seras found it exilerating to be kicking his ass! She'd rarely been in this form without going berserker.

Once more hit ought to put him out. Aiming carefully, she punched hard at his head, effectively knocking her adversary unconscious.

Yes! Time to haul it back to HQ! Boy, she'd need a hell of a bath when she returned. She was one bloody mess! Picking up her radio, she prepared to take off to Hellsing Manor. Turning, to reassure herself that Xander was still there, her eyes widened, her chest heaving... he...was...gone! Oh, no! That wasn't a good sign.

Her attention back to the radio, she was preparing to call in when the blow came from nowhere.

"Never underestimate me Seras. Well, we're going home now." Lifting the female vampire, he took off. He'd leave it to her employer to figure out her whereabouts. The only article of Seras' left behind was her radio that she took whenever she patrolled. Xander was counting on that to bring Alucard to them so he could destroy that damn vampire once and for all!

Walter, Integra and several soldiers sitting at a desk stunned. There would surely be hell to pay when Alucard awoke!

"Walter? Should I go wake him?"

"Let us try to find out where he's going first. Give it a couple of days. If nothing's found by then...I'd go and wake him. Maybe he won't be too angry. Do you think he knows anything?" The Hellsing retainer's brows had knitted up, so worried about Seras. Even with her being a vampire, they had things that could kill them also.

"I don't know. I'm not sure the ritual had been completed before all this had happened." Wrapping her arms around her waist, the heiress was worried about her vampires frame of mind when he awoke. "If something happens to Seras, there's no telling how Alucard will cope. He's likely to go berserk himself. No one has seen that for centuries.

One of the soldiers glanced at her and asked,"What happened?"

Forcing out a breath, she said,"He obliterated several countries. People, buildings, animals... it didn't matter. If it was standing, it was open territory. Soon after was when my ancestor bound him. A creator with that much power... he couldn't be allowed to commit an atrocity like that ever again."

The soldiers gulped and glanced hard at each other. Both were thinking the same thing. They hoped the binding never released and allowed him to run amok.

TWO DAYS LATER:

Walter dejectedly walked into Integra's study. He'd found nothing. No sign of Seras or Xander anywhere. He'd asked for two days and he'd failed. Walter had never really failed at anything. He owed it to his tough-as-nails boss to know his discovery.

"Walter. Have you found anything?"

"No, Sir Integra. Not a trace of either has been found. This Xander if good, too good."

Integra could hear a trace of envy in her friend and caretaker's voice. This man must be good if he could avoid being found by Walter. "Ok, then. Let's get what we need and go to the basement. I can't allow any more precious time to slip by us." Standing up, she grasped her letter opener and pocketed it in her suit jacket.

Walter met her at the door to Alucard's prison in the basement. Taking hold of the knob, he turned and opened it for her. The two of them entered the dank, dark room. Walter held up the lantern and both were taken back by what they saw.

So many changes had already taken place in the powerful vampire. His hair had gone snow white. His skin...faded off the bones as if it never was there. He appeared to be a corpse that had existed there for a hundred years or more!

Breathing deeply, Integra reached inside her suit pocket. Bringing out the letter opener and taking off her jacket, she turned to Walter. "I'm ready, Walter."

"Let's get this done, Sir Integra."

Smiling nervously, she stepped to Alucard's vampiric corpse quickly. Willing her nerves away, she brought up the letter opener and smirked. "Well, here goes nothing."

A/N: That's it for Chapter 5. This chapter was definitely darker than I've been writing. Not everything can be all light nor all dark just like this story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it regardless. Just drop me a line and let me know. :) Read/review... please... :)


	6. Alucard Awakens

CaliginousFluff: You wanted more, so here it is.

Lord Makura: With the berserker issue, you'll just have to read and find out. You may have read my mind. Who knows? I'm evil aren't I?

DaysOfTheNight: Awesomeness Ensues, huh? I loved that! Happy to know you adored the chapter too! Thanx for the muffins and cookies! Especially in that amount, I almost feel spoiled! ;) I don't know how long I'll keep you hanging by your fingers, tho... once again, my evil side's popping out to have a say:)

Ying-Darkness: I'm adding more for your's and everyone else's reading pleasure. Also, it makes me feel happy to know you think the story's getting too good!

sakandliluver: Gotcha! Totally surprised you! I love it when I can do that to anyone who reads it! Thanx so much for that! Don't worry, Alucard will save her and it'll all come out. Cheeriness and light can't last forever. So in a way, you're right, they're paying for the large amount of happiness and silliness they experienced previously. Sucks to be them, tho, right?

Demmie: What you did wasn't childish. Trust me, I've done the same thing. :) Adoration is added to my list of emotions people felt about this chapter and the list is growing. The sadist/psycho thing... you just can't help it. He's a really hot bad boy/vampire. The old cliche still holds true and it can be proved! It's kinda funny how you described Xander (behaving like a Jan Valentine), and you get another cookie for that revelation! As for being enthralled with the chap, you're making my head swell and my heart soar:)

Inuyasha-dork88: You're right! Alucard is going to be severely pissed! You'll just have to read to find out how much so.

Kyra28: The fact that you were reading my story instead of studying gave me a huge ego boost the day you sent the review! I never imagined it would turn out so well and so good that it would interrupt with someone studying!

GladePheonix: Glad to know you think it's a fun read. It sure is fun to write it! You also requested an update, so here it is.

My Blood, Tears and Humanity

Chapter 6: Alucard Awakens

Smiling nervously, she stepped over to Alucard's vampiric corpse. Willing her nerves to calm down, she brought up the sharp blade and smirked. "Well, here goes nothing."

Deftly sliding the blade across the palm of her hand, she appeared fascinated by the red welling through the cut. Squeezing it tight, she forced more blood to the surface. Holding her hand directly over the vampire's slightly open mouth, the red liquid slowly dripped in the open orifice and down his throat.

Minutes passed and his lips closed. The body slowly stirred. Chains fell off and he stood before her. Black replaced the white coloring of his hair. Still clothed in his leather, he kneeled. Raising his eyes, Alucard watched Integra carefully, judging her mood, judging the whole situation of which he knew nothing. "Integra, I know a month hasn't passed yet. Why did you rescind your punishment?"

Peering at him worriedly through her glasses, she sighed, "We have bigger problems than your punishment." She didn't know how to inform him of Seras' predicament. It's best to just get it out, she mused. "Alucard, meet Walter and I in my study upstairs immediately!" Turning to share a glance with the retainer, "We have a situation that requires you and only you!"

Walter and Integra exited. After a short walk, the two humans entered the study. Still unsure of what to say to the No Life King. Pissed would be the least of it all. Just sitting down and getting comfortable, Alucard reappeared in front of her, spooking her as always.

"Jumpy are we?" Alucard hoped he sounded like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. That's how he felt. Ill and ready to drain the first person who made him angry.

Shooting back right at him, "Grouchy are we?" A corner of her mouth quirked up... almost into a smile.

"Get to the point, Integra! Something's going on and I can feel it." His red eyes sweeping the room, he closed them briefly, as if looking for something.

Crossing their fingers behind their backs, Walter and Integra took a deep breath at the same time. The fierce heiress informed him, "She's not here, Alucard."

"What do you mean she's not here? Where's Seras?" Setting his hands down hard on his master's desk, his eyes narrowed and asked again. "Where's my fledgling?"

Wishing he could be somewhere else, Walter explained. "That's the situation, Alucard. Seras is missing."

Silence exploded in the already overly quietened study. Muttering under her breath to Walter, "Wait for it...wait for it... here it goes."

Alucard's voice growled, "What the hell happened? I want to know now!" The vampire, so infuriated, he fought to keep his trademark temper in check until he discovered what happened to her. "Who has her and where are they?"

"Alucard, if we knew those answers, she'd already be back home and you'd still be in blood confinement. The only thing we _do_ know is _who_ took her. It was...Xander."

Walter brought out some equipment and played the audio recording for him.

Listening to all that transpired, he felt his skin itching to kill! At the same time, his pride of his future bride was immeasurable. She'd handled that prick so well...almost as well as Alucard himself. Every time he heard one of Xander's blows connect to Seras, the beast inside roared. Begging for release, it promised retribution beyond anything ever given, ever seen.

It was frightening to see her old friend vamping out this way. Usually his personality was a crazy, somewhat calm, psychosis sweeping up everyone that just so happened to be unlucky and encounter him.

Then Seras' angry voice revealed her attacker. Hearing that name pushed him into a black rage encompassing any he'd ever felt. Fists balling up, all muscles tightened to the point of spasms, Alucard leaned his head backwards roaring his adversary's name. "XANDER!"

Walter shut off the recording. "That's all we have, Alucard. Seras' radio was recovered at the scene but nothing else had been left behind." Staring at Sir Integra, Walter exchanged a meaningful look and she nodded. "We believe", he cleared his throat and continued, "that he left her radio behind for you to find. He wants you to follow."

Snarling, "Then that's what he'll get." Alucard realized the plans his old enemy had in store for Seras. It sickened him of that bastard even trying to lay his hands on her.

His connection with Seras had been unnaturally quiet. Suddenly, flashes of thoughts or actions, came to him from her. Gritting his teeth, he watched all she broad cast to him. Xander tearing at her, ripping her clothes and skin; trying to steal one of the very things she held dear, but she held on. Fighting with all she had with little results but physical beatings.

Curiously watching the vampire, Integra and Walter wondered what was happening precisely this minute. The snarls and growls emanating from his direction weren't too comforting at all. In fact, they made the two humans run for the hills, so to speak.

Alucard couldn't take anymore. Releasing a beastly roar that shook the windows, his eyes glowed a fiery crimson red. Harshly he ordered Integra, "No matter what happens, don't stop me from carrying this out. Jackson's got to die. Everything he's done to Seras, I've seen and felt. This night, I will be his executioner. If not tonight, as soon as I find the little bastard."

Launching upwards, Alucard busted through a window shattering glass and frame alike.

Shards of glass landed at Integra's and Walter's feet. She sighed, worried that he'd do something stupid. "Walter, someone needs to follow him. He starts wreaking havoc, you know what to do."

Firmly nodding his head, Walter left to gather the necessary equipment.

The light blond headed woman stared after Alucard and his hasty exit. "Great. Something else to fix." Shrugging her shoulders, she left the study to go to their headquarters downstairs. Several people were already there manning all the many types of radio, satellite and GPS systems. Right now, there was little radio chatter at all. Good thing for them. If her dark hunter lost to his even darker side, all hell would break loose and this is where they'd find out about it first.

Anger bursting forth inside and outside his body, Alucard swiftly flew over the city, attempting to locate Seras. Nothing. Only coldness existed. Emptiness answered his calls where she should have responded.

Desperation tore at the No Life King. His future queen in danger and because he couldn't find her cut even deeper. He would fly all night if he had too! Xander couldn't have Seras. She was already claimed! By the blood that flowed within his ancient veins, he would find her! Whatever it took, he'd tear everything asunder until the beautiful blond was found.

Seras lay unconscious on a hard, granite type surface. She looked like a dead body chained down. Her pale skin, lack of motion from her lungs and chest. No movement from her at all.

Xander observed her carefully. Pulling out the small vial of smelling salts from his pocket, he stuck it under her nose. "Wakey, wakey, Seras. Time to get up." Waving the salts back and forth, he finally got a reaction from the female vampire.

Yanked from the clutches of restful sleep, Seras recoiled from the smell under her nose. Every time she moved away the smell followed. Hearing a much despised and hated voice calling her name, Seras hesitated in waking. But that horrid odor wouldn't go away, so she slowly opened her eyes blinking against the harsh lights.

"Nice of you to join me." Leaning down to check her chains. He wanted to make sure they were still very secure. "Can't have you running off on me, now can I ?" Bending even closer to her face, Xander caressed her face. "You're very special, Seras, Victoria. You'll be mine and no one can stop me, not even that old as dirt vamp, Alucard." He leaned in for a kiss which she avoided by turning her head to the side.

The incensed draculina spat in his face infuriating him. "You'll never be half the vampire that my master is. Alucard will break you in half and I'll enjoy watching." Her red eyes glowed with her emphatic words. "Hell, I'll even help him do it!"

"You won't be able to do anything." Smirking, he rattled her chains, literally. "It's not like you can go anywhere or anything." Xander winked at Seras.

"Let me go! Right now! You're too much of a coward to fight me." Fire in her eyes and death in her voice, "You won't, because you know that I'll kick you're second rate ass!"

Alucard would be proud of his fledging. Nevermore than at this moment, except for the cemetery confrontation, had she shed her humanitarian skin to become like Alucard. Foregoing, outside appearances, she was a carbon copy of her master. Darkness seeped from her eyes, promising Xander an extremely slow death should she escape.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we've got places to go and people to see." Glancing all around the room, the impatient ex hunter, checked his surroundings. He didn't want anyone to sneak up on him, trying any funny stunts. "I imagine someone's looking for you. Hmm, I wonder if your dark master is going crazy yet with your disappearance and everything."

Struggling hard against the chains holding her prisoner, she snapped. "He won't care! Alucard can't even hear me or anything. He's been sent away." Giggling with an evil glee, she told him, "His master sent him back to sleep as punishment for attacking her. If he could do that, do you think he gives a damn about me?" Seras continued laughing harshly in his face. "Xander, if you were half the vampire that Alucard is... I might be tempted. Thing is, you're not half the vampire he is and well, I find you...sadly lacking."

He couldn't believe this woman, vampire, had the nerve to insult him that way! "Fine, if that's the way you want it, then that's the way we'll play it!" Releasing the lock on table to keep her chained but allowing her freedom from the table. "Get going!" The big muscular man shoved her forward.

"And we're going where?", she bit out at him.

"Now, now. Seras, sarcasm doesn't become you." Gently he chastised her for her attitude.

"You don't become me either, you repressed caveman!" Seras gritted her teeth. That was something she couldn't stand. Hypocrisy always set her teeth on edge and pissed her off royally. "You really wanna see some sarcasm?" She waited for his nod, and he quickly gave her one. "Then go look in the mirror. Sarcasm and a pain in the ass on two legs."

An idea hit her quickly. She'd have to pull it off first try. That's all she'd get. Smiling, she stopped. Seras thrust both palms up striking her captor in his nose. The blow took him by surprise. Instantly she knew it was broken. Spinning into a low kick, she knocked him to the ground. Her next action surprised even her.

The chains which shackled her wrists together, she slammed down on his head, cutting a very deep gash and forcing him into unconsciousness. Thrilled at her progress, she ran out of the warehouse where she was located. Throwing open the huge doors, she inhaled a deep breath of freedom. Running along the waterfront, she felt her head buzzing.

The draculina wasn't sure if her master could still hear her or not. She didn't know what kind of sleep had been imposed on him. Stopping, she dropped to her knees. His name ripped from her lungs. "Alucard! Alucard! If you can hear me...I need you!" Tears slid down her face. Seras felt so alone without him taunting, teasing or talking to her over their link. "Alucard, please answer me."

Seras' chest and collarbone still hurt like hell. She paused long enough to give them a small rest. This lead she'd given herself couldn't be wasted. It was too precious, this moment. Once again she called for the one she called master. With the loss of blood she'd experienced, Seras was exhausted. She was to the point it was hard to move.

Alucard's head shot up. One side of his mouth curled up into a half smile, revealing a fang. He'd heard her summons. She was screaming his name. Screaming in pain. He felt it. He heard it in her voice. Raw need. Seras hadn't given up on him. Following the sound of her voice on the wind, it would be minutes until he could hold her again. Skimming faster on the wind, he commanded it to carry him faster.

Seras, worn down, rested on all fours. Her link was buzzing but she couldn't tell anything else. What was going on? Dizzily she tried to get up and failed.

A hand grabbed her hair, jerking her to her feet. "Tag, you're it."

This was really getting old. Every time he went for her, he grabbed her hair and yanked it! "What the hell is it about my hair? You always go for it first."

Shrugging carelessly, "It's the easiest thing to grab besides your breasts."

"Leave them out of this pervert!"

Xander was directly behind her and she couldn't stand it. He was happy to see her obviously. She felt something poking her in the back.

Disgusted, she couldn't believe he was hard up after she just kicked the shit of him. "You've got some problem, you know that?"

"Problem with what?" Forget sarcasm, he'd gone straight for snide.

"Control! You can't even control your lower half! How can you expect to control me?" Seras had learned from Integra when verbally fencing or fighting with a male...insult their male pride. That'd get them every time!

Slowly, he took his tongue and ran it down her cheek towards her neck. "One day, you'll enjoy my touch. Beg for it even."

Giving a short laugh, Seras snapped, "The only thing I'll beg for is early parole."

Dropping to the ground with her, Xander and Seras struggled for supremacy. Both had something to lose in this. Finally getting the upper hand, the dark haired vampire, while fighting her, broke both her arms.

Seras' cries of pain echoed in the night. "Uh! Get off!" With her arms now useless, she didn't have many options left. She'd be damned if she let him have her without a fight. It wasn't going to be that easy.

"What are you going to do, now, Seras?" His voice teased her with it's mockery. So cold. Made her think of ice in the winter. Beautiful but cold.

One last attempt. Gathering her strength, she screamed for help. Doubtful that she'd receive it, but she had to try. "Alucard! Please...please help me! Alucard!" Sending her fear and pain into the call, she hoped her master received it. But if he did what could he do? He was locked up. Maybe he could send Sir Integra to her and rescue her from this freak.

Eyes so coldly amused, Xander told her again. "There's no one to hear you, Seras! No one at all around to hear your screams!"

A monstrously cold and pissed off voice rang out contradicting his foe's statement. "I wouldn't count on it."

Seras' and Xander's heads shot up. Recognizing the shadowed form, one was excited and relieved. The other was the complete opposite. Xander just wanted the vampire dead. No matter what it took.

"Alucard!" Relief flooded throughout Seras. He wouldn't let her body fall. Not to this jackass, he wouldn't.

Alucard stood there in full battle gear. His suit was still gone. The red leather outfit had transformed into black. Black as his mood. Black as his heart and black as this guy would be when he was done with him. "Are you ready to die, maggot?" His head raised showing the psychotic Alucard. Grinning like a jackal, he was ready for some violence. Violence to end with this trash's death!

"Just remember, Alucard, who holds the upper hand. I've got your fledgling. What are you going to do?" Xander loved to goad the No Life King! It was more fun than it had been to toy with Integra. "I've got the control here, which means, I've got the power. So back off!"

Whipping out his Jackul, Alucard elegantly raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to try me? What makes you think I won't shoot?" Power radiated off the Hellsing hunter. Edges of his body blurred.

"What the hell?" A little bit of fear crawled under Xander's skin. What kind of monster is he about to face?

"That's right. What the hell's right! It's where I'm from and where you're going. Prepare yourself!" Quickly Alucard sent a little reassurance to Seras along their private link. Letting her know all would be fine.

Xander threw his captive to the ground, earning him a very black look from the ancient vampire. "Let's go then."

Raising his voice in sadistic glee, he said, "I'll show you how real vampires do battle, you piece of freak shit!"

Raising his hands, he uttered the words required. The Cromwell approval was now in affect. The etching on the back of his gloves shone brightly in the darkened sky above Alucard. You could feel his power thrumming in the air. Surrounding them, running through them.

Seras coldly laughed. "You're in deep shit now, you little wanna be!"

Alucard was no longer standing in human form. He'd disappeared into thin air. The older vampire was waiting to make his move. Bursting out of the blackness he attacked, striking fast and without mercy.

A/N: Sorry everyone, that's it for this chap! I'm really worn out.. long weekend and everything. Also, it's after midnight, so I gotta get some sleep! Read/review, please:)


	7. Solitaire and Second Chances

sakandliluver: Here's another chap for you to be excited about! I attempt to write humor and I'm relieved when you reply letting me know I achieved what I wanted! Alucard is a freak's worst nightmare! But us girls can't help but love him... haha.. :)

demmie: Xander's gonna get it, Xander's gonna get it (singsong childish manner) hehehe...Alucard is definitely passed pissed! You wanted another chap that's wonderful and brilliant.. here's my attempt. As for the sleep, I won't get enough til I'm six feet under. hehehe :)

Inuyasha-dork88: I'm so evil...but it's only gonna get better... or worse... depends on how you look at it. ;)

DaysOfTheNight: Yes...again. I'm the queen of evil cliffies, I guess. :) Wow! You're hanging off a really high cliff by your pinkie? Well, I could be nice and get you down... thinking hard...we'll just have to see. I was so happy you thought that chap 6 was "pure awesomeness". Here's your update!

Susme: My whole fic is awesome, huh? Yeah! You'll find me hanging in the clouds next from the review you sent! Thanx.

LordMakura: What would you do with a full blown berserker Alucard? I know if I was gonna do it, how and what he'd look like. You might just get your wish...

policegirl: Thanx for your compliments on the story, plot and dialog. I love getting feedback about how I'm doing! Hope you like this chapter as well as the rest.

My Blood, Tears and Humanity

Chapter 7: Solitaire and Second Chances

Alucard rushed Xander; plowing into him as fast as he could fly. The older vampire had more of an edge over the freak. Alucard knew what all he was capable of magically and physically. Right now he was more concerned over Seras's injuries. Her collarbone, sticking up completely through her broken skin.

Xander jumped, flipping over Alucard's head. Acting quickly, the freak wrapped his foot around Alucard's ankle trying to trip him. With Alucard's fall, the current king of the vampires twisted in mid air to prepare for Xander's next strike.

Xander jerked out an object from his belt hanging around his waist. Evilly grinning, "I'm going to bury you, Alucard! I will have Seras one way or another. You're the only thing standing in my way." Silver glinted off the object in the moonlight.

Seras gasped. 'It's a silver knife! What could that do to my master?' Seras was truly afraid. There's no telling what silver will do to Alucard. Thinking to herself, 'I've never even seen him get hurt by silver. Wait, I take that back. That damned priest had blessed silver blades! He'd stabbed Alucard numerous times and every time, my master regenerated with no harm done.' Watching the two of them fight, she was on edge. Who would win? Her master should...he had so much age on Xander. But then again, Xander wasn't your typical, average ,everyday freak either.

Now the two vampires were on their feet. They'd drawn their guns. Aiming carefully, they both fired at the other. Precious minutes ticked by, surely they'll regenerate faster than this. Feeling a sick sort of fascination, Seras watched as the blood flowed back into it's respective bodies.

Alucard rose first. Throwing a hit towards the handsome freak, Alucard's blow connected to Xander's cheek. While he was down, the head hunter from Hellsing stood over him. "Farewell, damned vampire trash!" Beginning to quote the infamous Hellsing motto, Alucard started speaking. He was interrupted with a kick to the stomach.

Getting back up, the two vampires flew at each other. Hate flaming in their eyes, fury feeding their strength. Both fighting for something bigger than they pretended to be; an ideal is what fed them. Seras was the prize for this fight. So precious. She didn't realize the power of her worth. Her master fought for love. Xander fought for the chance of procreation with a beautiful vampire.

Seras cringed as Xander landed a few stabs in her master's body. Not once did he ever cry out. He never would. Alucard isn't the type to let an enemy hear cries of pain...especially if they're his.

Fog rolled in concealing her master and his nemesis. Anxiety crashed down on her when she couldn't see either man. Hearing blows and insults exchanged, it was only natural for their swearing to reach her very sensitive ears also. Not able to tell who was hitting whom and who was winning, grated on her nerves. Biting her lip, Seras almost laughed at the scene that presented itself.

Alucard had leaped out of the fog in hell hound form. Held securely in his mouth was Xander's leg...still attached to it's owner. Alucard was dragging the lower class vampire around by his leg, blood dripping everywhere. Pulling out another wicked looking blade, he went to stab at his captor.

The blond draculina screamed in horror. "No! Alucard watch out!" Jumping up, she ran to her master's side. Everything seemed to be playing forward in very slow motion.

Xander swung the blade at the vicious hound. Instead of making contact with his foe, the long knife sank into Seras's shoulder. Luckily, it hit above her heart and didn't hit her heart itself. Shock widened the enemy vampire's eyes. Holding her, he had to know why she'd interfered. "Seras, why? Why didn't you stay out of this?"

Coughing up blood, Seras's breathing was becoming more shallow every second. "C-Couldn't let...you kill him. He may be," coughing spasms shook her slender frame, "my master, but...I-I ...love...him!" Her voice growing faint. A slight sound on the wind is what she'd become if she didn't receive healing and soon.

Her confession pissed him off. Why Alucard and never him. Alucard didn't deserve Seras or her love. "Alucard...give up now! This is your only warning. You refuse and Seras dies. She's already dying. Don't you want to help her?"

Watching from inside his hell hound form, Alucard felt overwhelming grief and anger take him over. Lifting his head, he released a howl worthy of the form he took. Breaking the form, he returned to his human form. Eyes, fiery red, glowing brighter than all the stars combined. Growling, he stated menacingly, "You're going to find out why I was called the Impaler once upon a time!" Thrusting his hands forward at a terrifying speed, they broke through skin and bone, protruding out Xander's back.

Alucard had gone into full berserker mode. Nothing could stop him now. This son of a bitch would pay! Seras, suffering and in pain, sent him over the last edge. Relieving Xander of his knife, Alucard used it to stab him in the stomach. Backing up, Alucard summoned dozens of knives to match and sent them flying swiftly into Xander's battered body. Watching, Alucard remembered the feelings of sadism creep into his mind. Relishing them, he observed the body seeing Xander twitch and jerk. Eventually, everything stopped. His enemy now quiet. Silenced forever.

Disappearing, the ancient No Life King reappeared by his fledgling's side. Her light fading so fast...he couldn't let her go. Alucard was struck hard by the realization that he needed someone so badly. The lonely years that had spanned behind him, he refused to let them affect his future. Speaking softly to her, the distressed Alucard tried to bring Seras back into consciousness. "Seras? Seras, you need to wake up. I need you to awaken, Seras, please."

Silence. Seras felt trapped in a dark and silent body. Water hit her cheeks. 'What's happening?' Struggling to speak to him, her voice had become her enemy. He's crying. Alucard's worried over me. Screaming inside, Seras yelled,"Alucard, master, I'm ok. I'm fine. I'm here. Can't you hear me?" Silence.

Alucard tore the leather top away from his skin. One fingernail lengthened to make a deep cut in his white, flawless chest. "Drink from me, Seras. Drink to regain your life. You will also be free. Free of me and the bastard who haunts you. Take what I offer to you freely, Seras." Cradling her to him, Alucard allowed the blood to coat his fingers. Slipping them easily, but gently, into her small mouth, he awaited the moment of truth.

He'd closed his eyes. Jerking them open again, when he felt a slight tug on his fingers. Seras was sucking all the liquid necessary for her survival from his hand. Deep inside, the No Life King felt such relief. A great weight had lifted from his shoulders with her revival. He'd believed that he was doomed and cursed forever to walk alone in this world. Once again, Seras had proved him wrong.

Opening her eyes, the first thing to grace her sight, a very worried Alucard. A _shirtless_ Alucard! A blush crept up her cheeks infusing her face with an angelic glow. Sweetly she smiled. It was her way of telling him she was going to be fine. Softly she spoke. Weakness laying claim to her voice and body. "Alucard. I knew you'd come through for me. There's so much I need to say but I'm so exhausted."

Alucard's seductive voice answered back. "I know, Seras. Soon you can rest." Glancing at his foe's body, he wondered why it hadn't disintegrated or exploded. Those were the usual reactions for freaks that were killed. No longer pausing to consider it, he lifted Seras gently.

Her soft moans of pain reverberated throughout his entire being. Fury flared inside his blood. Fighting the urge to keep mangling Xander's body, he turned from the sight. Now wasn't the time for petty situations such as these. Clearing his thoughts, he faded from sight with Seras snuggled tight against him.

When the vampiric couple disappeared, Xander's body started shaking and twitching more violently. A wicked gleam flashed in his eyes. Standing upright again, he called out, "The next time we meet dog of Hellsing, you won't be so lucky! I will have Seras! And I'll have your death too!" Stalking off to find shelter, the badly hurt vampire needed a place to sleep and heal. Coming across a warehouse with an underground basement area. From the smell and looks of it, the place was previously used as an illegal drug making factory. Oh, well, beggars can't be choosers. Digging up several layers of dirt, he lay down, falling into the deep sleep forced upon his kind; all vampire kind. Xander's body so worn out, he didn't bother to close the soil back over him. His last thoughts were of the revenge he planned to exact on the Hellsing hunter after he rested and completely healed.

Meanwhile at Hellsing Manor, their head hunter returned with his precious fledgling. Both were covered in blood, freaking out the entire staff present in the foyer. Walter was the first to respond.

"Alucard, I suggest taking her to the infirmary. I'll go retrieve several packs of blood for her." Turning on his heel, Walter hurried to the special pantry they'd installed just for the vampires. It also had been considered a safety precaution for the soldier's sake. Didn't want them getting into the wrong refrigerator and grabbing hold of the wrong food. Walter chuckled a little at that last thought. It reminded him of the time that the vampire played a rather nasty trick on some new recruits. The results were hilarious but the bodily products left behind weren't.

Taking six blood packs from the refrigerated unit, the older retainer hurried to the infirmary. Seras's life hung precariously in the balance. Entering the underground medical facility, shock spread on his face. Laying on the gurney, so still and pale, Seras appeared, for the lack of a better word, dead. "How's her condition?"

The doctor crossed his arms. Speaking grimly, "She's touch and go right now. Her body's been the recipient of multiple stab wounds, broken collarbone and arms, head trauma, and contusions covering eighty percent of her body." Gesturing in Alucard's direction, "If he hadn't shared his blood with her, she'd never have made it at all. His blood was enough to keep her hanging on until they came here."

Walter handed over one of the blood packs to the physician. "We're going to have to warm these just a little. We don't need to pour ice cold blood into her already shocked system." Laying the packs in an incubator, the doctor continued, "It could cause Seras to converge totally in shock and finish the job the stupid ex hunter started on her."

Fifteen minutes passed. The doctor placed one of the bags of red nourishment on Seras's IV stand. Attaching it with a needle, they held their breaths as the liquid dripped slowly down the tubing into her arm. One, two more bags down, her coloring warming slightly. Her eyelashes fluttered.

Alucard smiled. His fledgling possessed so much more strength than any of them could imagine. His pride in her ran deep. She would make a strong No Life Queen when it was time. He sat down on the bed, holding her hand. There was no shame in this for him. Alucard cared nothing for all the people watching. Even Integra had enough instinct and manners to stand back for a private moment.

"Alucard." Her face so relieved with the sight of him. Reaching up, she lightly caressed his face. "You're really here! I thought you'd left me. With Xander...those things he did..I felt so alone." Tears slipped out of her red tinted eyes, causing Alucard's heart to constrict at her pain. "Not being able to sense you or feel you...it was hell!" Sobbing uncontrollably, Seras closed her eyes. The young vampire hated for her master to see her this way. Her emotions made her weak. Alucard hated weakness. He hated weak vampires. Now he would hate her for all of the above.

Scooting closer to Seras, he encircled her with his thin, well muscled arms. Using his right hand, he smoothed her hair. Comforting her as someone would a child. "Shh. Calm yourself, Seras. Those things done to you, these memories, will fade and become a distant bad dream. As your being alone, I'd never leave you alone. Never!" Fiercely enforcing his words, he spoke with such heated passion. "Seras, you need to sleep now. Sleep and recover."

When her master mentioned sleep, her eyes slowly drifted shut. His voice still carried to her even though it sounded so far away. She was so tired that she couldn't think. Sleep was the command issued to her by Alucard. Not having the power or will to resist, Seras sank under his hypnotic persuasion.

A hand touched Alucard's shoulder. "Integra. What's going on?"

Frowning, she told him, "I need you present in my office. We've got a lot to talk about! Seras will be well cared for down here. I promise. You have information on her abductor and I want to hear it. Let's go." Jerking her blond head in the direction of her study, Integra wouldn't let this go until all was out in the open.

Before she could react, Alucard took Integra's hand and stepped into the void. Appearing in her office, the Hellsing heiress cursed her vampire servant. "Damn you, Alucard! Haven't you ever heard of stairs?"

Smirking her fired back, "It was faster. Just think of it being more time efficient." He had to admit that he had her there.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, where'd you find them?" Down to business. That's just like Integra...never takes time for the pleasures in life.

"Outside of a group of warehouses by the waterfront. She'd escaped from him and they were fighting out in the open when I arrived. He inflicted some serious damage to her. But I more than paid him back." Alucard's tone switched from playful to dark and serious.

Integra held her breath. This next bit of news wouldn't be taken well at all! "Hate to piss in your Wheaties, junior, but we've got a problem."

Raising an eyebrow at Integra's little insult, "So I've heard. What the hell's the problem?" Impatient, he crossed his arms and blew out his frustration. "I detest waiting, Integra. Out with it."

Integra, already angry at Seras's treatment, rubbed her temples. "Xander's still alive."

A/N: Gonna end it there for now. Hope you liked it, at least a little. Read/review...let me know what you think. L8r:)


	8. Hidden In Plain Sight

DaysOfTheNight: You asked not to be left hanging too long so I'll oblige your request. :) Glad you liked Chap 7...Also, couldn't kill off Xander just yet. He is the villain after all. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this anyway. Maybe a few more... shrugs shoulders who knows.

LordMakura: The villain will die! It's a promise not a threat. ;) I'm working to come up with a pretty inventive death for Xander. Something unique...I haven't read the manga, but I'd say Alucard devoured the hell out of Rip!

Demmie: A girl can dream... you know it! Xander will get his...Seras has already kicked his ass once. Maybe she'll get to do it again. I'm always happy to hear that you enjoyed my chaps! Your opinion means a lot! Thanx!

Susume: You like the infirmary scene...yeah! That whole scene was a slight question mark in the story. Apparently, though, it seemed to work.

SacredYoukai: Glad to know you got you're happy back! ;) This author, here, is thrilled you love my fic and like how it's written. Thanx so much!

Krafty Kitty: You loved this story and asked me to continue...so here it is! And by the way, thanx to you for reading!

midnight killer02: Lemons, lemons, lemons...Do I? Should I really? It hasn't been decided if I'll write one of not, but if enough of the fans want one... a lemon just might happen. ;)

Thanx to everyone who's read or read/reviewed...It's been greatly appreciated and helps me to move forward. Rating has gone up on this chapter due to a possible lemon. I'm not saying either way for sure. If it happens, I send it out to all the Alucard/Seras lovers out there, and I hope it makes you all happy. :)

My Blood, Tears and Humanity

Chapter 8: Hidden In Plain Sight

Integra expected a rather violent reaction from her servant after receiving the news that Xander still lived. He surprised her in fact. She was fuming that the villain had more lives than a damned cat. Alucard actually seemed amused and pleased that Xander hadn't died.

Darkly, the vampire laughed. "Finally! A challenge worth my effort! I haven't had an enemy like this since Incognito." Alucard smiled. Tilting his head up to the ceiling, he reveled in the potential of such an enemy. Also, the dark haired,powerful, vampire allowed his thoughts to wander to his fledgling and her wellbeing. "Integra, I'm not sure if this Xander will be enough for me to waste my time and power on at all. Police girl gave him a real good ass kicking a couple of times since they've met." His grin cocked up at the side of his mouth revealing one perfect fang.

Rolling her eyes, "Alucard, wipe those maniacal ideas out of your head. They'll accomplish nothing but to cause trouble." The Hellsing heir wanted their enemy to suffer as her hunter did. They had to be cautious; not cause him to panic and run. Sticking her right hand under her chin, Integra fell into deep thought.

"Integra, my master?"

His voice snapped her out of her reverie. If anything, he sounded unsure of something, but what? "Yes?" Integra was curious to hear the reason for his uncertainty. Laying her hand down in her lap, she stared at her servant.

Crimson eyes met ice blue ones and they both narrowed, then relaxed. "Integra, I don't want Seras to know about Xander yet. She's just beginning to recover and I don't need her to fear for her very undead life!" Alucard didn't want to withhold this information from Seras, but he had to do what was best for her. Difficult as it was to admit, the powerful No Life King cared for her, loved her even. He'd do whatever it took to protect his future queen!

Standing up, Integra turned and spread a small opening in the blind covering one of the few windows in her refuge. Intently searching outside, looking for who knew what, she calmly replied,"I agree, Alucard. After this last attack I have no idea how she'd react to this disturbing news." Releasing the blind, Integra spun to face her servant. "Alucard, I want you out there searching for him tonight! This bastard must be found and silenced!"

Chuckling evilly, his red eyes flashed cruel intentions. The notion of tearing the ex hunter to shreds and sending him to hell caused his undead blood to surge. He would gain revenge for himself, but more importantly, for Seras lying unconscious suffering tremendously from Xander's inflicted wounds. "As you wish, my master. What of Seras?" He didn't want to leave her, but if he rid the world of this refuse, she wouldn't have to worry about the American vampire no longer.

Down in the infirmary, the doctor checked on Seras's progress. With the undead, though, you can't measure vitals since their nonexistent. So he couldn't compare heart rate and blood pressure technically because she was already dead, or as the vampires preferred to be called... undead. The young physician smiled as her eyes fluttered bringing her from the wings of the unconscious world.

Seras's eyes shot open and took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" Her voice cracked with her question. She sounded so unsure of everything. Course that's how she really felt. Where was her master? Were was Alucard? Petite fists balled up in the pristine white sheets compounded with her frustration upon waking, and finding Alucard missing.

"He's in Integra's office. They had a meeting to discuss a few things." The doctor read her mind. Anyone would want to know the answer to that if they were in her predicament. He smiled warmly at her this time. Earlier he'd been more worried about her condition and couldn't afford to give her what he just now bestowed upon her.

"To my knowledge, it was just some Hellsing business. I believe it was regarding the vampire the both of you faced tonight. The same one that's been plaguing the Hellsing organization for the last week. From my what I've learned in the last few moments, it seems the vampire, Xander, is still alive. Also, they believe he's more than ever determined to take you back."

The more information the doctor shared, the more frightened she became. With being afraid came the feeling of anger and wanting to inflict bodily harm and torture on the jerk that did this to her. "What?"

"My name is Jacob Hellsing. I'm new here to this facility. And I know what you're going to say." His pale, short yellow hair gleamed under the infirmary lights. His blue, frigid eyes, however didn't seem so cold as she first surmised. "I'm Integra's twin brother that no one's knows exists. It was decided when we were younger to have it kept a secret. With her strengths, both inside and out, she was better suited for running Hellsing. I, on the other hand, Had aspirations to go into med school and become a doctor." He carefully eyed the fragile appearing blond beauty in front of him. Had Alucard not claimed her already, he'd be after her, vampire or not. Jacob didn't allow divisions such as those matter.

Seras's eyes bulged at the unexpected admission from this gorgeous doctor. Who knew that the ice cold bitch upstairs had a brother. A brother that was as nice and easygoing as Integra was freezingly reserved, uptight and fiery as a load of dynamite ready to explode. "Why haven't I heard of you?"

"I've been away finishing some schooling. And besides, Ine needed me. Her reserves on doctor's were getting low again, so here I am." Ending his little speech with arms wide open, he laughed at the shock and surprise emanating from her eyes.

"Ine?", she weakly questioned.

Moving closer to Seras, he leaned over her. "Ine, my sister. That's what I've always called her, Ine, it's her nickname. Let me warn you however, she's not big on being called that, but I do it to annoy the hell out of her. Makes it so much more fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

Seras knew she was going to like this man. In a strange, much calmer and less psychotic way, he was just like, Alucard, her master. Alucard loved to tease and torment Integra. You could say that he even lived for it, if you call it living. It was a favorite pastime of his. "In that respect, Dr. Hellsing, you and my master would get along great. He loves to torment the hell out of your twin."

Smirking he said, "I know. We've already talked a great deal while you were sleeping. And call me Jacob or Jake. Please, let's not stand on formalities."

"Sure. If it makes you happy then I'll call you Jake."

"It would make me happy, Seras. No one calls me Dr. Hellsing unless I'm working a shift at the hospital. Now, back to the matters being discussed upstairs." Letting out a pent up breath, he told her, "Integra is getting ready to send Alucard out to destroy Xander once and for all. He just found out that his nemesis is still alive."

Swallowing his intel, the dreadful fear creeped back in to the pit of her stomach. Spreading throughout her entire body, she felt cold and scared. "When? When will he be sent?"

"Tonight. Integra allowed him to have time with you. Time that he could watch over you personally and ensure your recovery. But now you're awake, she'll be patient for this no more. You're condition has improved drastically. I'll even go so far as to say you'll make a full recovery." Taking hold of her hand, he lowered his voice. "As soon as you're able, Ine wants you to go out and help Alucard. If his mission tonight ends in failure, you'll be sent with him when you're able to fight with no chances of a relapse."

"I don't want to be anywhere near that damned vampire! Look what he did to me!" Holding out her arms and showing her bruises and the healing cuts and gashes; even revealing the hideous reasons he kidnapped her in the first place. "I can't face Xander! Not right now! Maybe not ever." Her voice cracked with tears. Her facade broke down. She'd tried not to show just how much this enemy scared her, but it was impossible for Seras to keep up the front she'd erected.

Jake reached out and wrapped the sobbing blond in his arms. 'Alucard, you need to get your undead ass down here now!', he thought.

Up in Integra's office, Alucard's head shot up; his red eyes widened and Seras's distress suddenly shot through him. Her fear stabbed into his brain like a knife. Eyes narrowing, promising death to any who'd done this to her, he abruptly stopped Integra mid sentence. "I must go. Seras has awakened and somethings wrong."

"Wait! I'll go with you. I want to see for myself what's going on here." Jumping up, his master walked to stand beside the tall, red clad vampire.

"You know what that means, don't you? I thought you didn't like my mode of travel?" He latched on to this. Just another way to annoy Integra.

Snapping at her vampiric servant, "I don't! It's the quickest, most efficient way to travel as you so pointed out to me earlier! So let's get moving!"

Holding out his hand, he smirked when it was accepted. Opening the void, he stepped into it with Integra in tow. As soon as they'd stepped into the blackness, it was no time before they stepped out again entering the infirmary room which held Seras.

Surprised, two sets of eyes, one blue and the other red, viewed a distraught Seras being held closely, and being comforted by one doctor, who'd been previously ordered to keep his hands off the female. Thing is, Alucard wasn't even the originator of the order. Integra had been the one to issue the threat!

Coldly barking out, "What the hell is going on here?" Integra wasn't pleased to say the least at her brother's disobedience. Springing apart, the couple let go and Seras reached up to dry her tears. Integra spoke to Jake. "Jake, I'd like to see you outside...now!" Exiting the room, Integra went outside to wait on her twin. Following her lead, Jake walked out the door closing it as he left.

Alucard simply stood in place wondering what had conspired between Seras and the doctor.

Through her tears, Seras smiled. Stretching her arms out to her master, she called him to her side. "Alucard, I need you."

Those four words gripped him, gravitating the master vampire to his fledgling's side. Sitting down on the side of her bed, and he helped Seras to a sitting position. "Seras, what's wrong?" Taking her small hands in his larger ones, he rubbed them lightly.

"Who says anything's wrong?" Seras tried to deny her tears, her fears, but obviously she should've known better. Alucard happened to be a real pro at sensing fears and making the best of them. It was his job in a sense.

Removing his shades, he earnestly looked at her. "Seras, you're crying. I felt you're fear choking me while I was meeting with my master. You've never done that without a reason. So let's hear it and I won't leave you alone until I do."

Damn, the man was obstinate. Dropping her shoulders in defeat, Seras sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. Not that I want to or anything. And I know how you are; I wouldn't have any peace around here until you got what you wanted."

Closing her eyes to gather her courage, finding it, she began her confession. "I know about Xander, master, and I know he's alive waiting for another chance at me."

Cursing inwardly, he wanted to dismember the person responsible for divulging this information to Seras. "Who was it? I want to know how you found out about our enemy." The look pasted on his face booked no argument whatsoever.

"That doesn't matter. I'm afraid, Alucard. He's going to come for me. I couldn't bear to be in his presence again! The things he's planning...they make my skin crawl." Pulling her hands from Alucard's snug grip, she rubbed her arms vigorously; trying to rid herself of Xander's ghostly, lingering, touch she still felt. "If he impregnates me," she glanced at him with teary eyes, "I want you to destroy me. Any child I'd carry from him would be an abomination. Promise me you'll do this...promise me!"

His two words that he spoke unnerved her and aroused her curiosity. "I can't."

"You can't? Why?"

Smoothing her hair down with his right hand, "Because, for starters, I refuse to allow the son of a bitch to touch you again! And also, I owe you an apology."

Confused, she asked him,"Why do you owe me an apology? You haven't done anything wrong to me."

Bowing his head then slowly raising his bloody eyes to meet hers, "Oh, but I have. It was my fault and overconfidence that the bastard got you in the first place. You'll never know how sorry I am for that...and then I was locked down doomed to sleep and couldn't help you!" Alucard could still remember the helpless feeling that had coursed in his body. The body that had been his ally for so long, betrayed him with Integra's orders, and left Seras to fend for herself.

"It wasn't your fault, master Alucard. Integra didn't realize what was happening. Had she known, she'd never have bound you in the basement again. I know she wouldn't have!" Her staunch defense of him caused him to smirk a little.

Alucard wasn't even sure how to form a real to life, sincere, smile. All he'd known for centuries, was smirking...the psychotic kind, devilish glee always written across his perfect lips. "Somehow, Seras, I still feel I've failed you."

"You haven't failed anyone." Smiling at him, she hugged him as best she could, working around bruised and broken bones. "I'm here now. You came for me and that's what matters! Deep in my heart, I knew that you wouldn't let him have me. I have something else I want to tell you, since I'm confessing everything."

Her last statement reeked of nervousness and some other emotion he couldn't place. "What would you like to tell me? You know, with all your confessing, I almost feel like a priest. But we both know that'll never happen." His small laughter cheered her and got her to relax a little more. "So tell me. I'm ready to find out what bomb's gonna drop next." Alucard's red orbs flashed with a teasing light.

Taking a steadying breath, Seras bit her lip. "In case something happens, I had to tell you how I felt." Watching his face for signs of rejection, she hoped it wouldn't be found there. "I've loved you for a long time now. And I think I'll love you until my second death. Before I finish, I must tell you that if you order me to love someone else...it'll never happen. You're kind of a hard act to follow." Giving her tears permission to fall again, crimson streams flowed from her eyes. "I'll never be able to love anyone like I love you. That's all. That's everything I had to say."

Alucard wasn't' that surprised at her admission. It was common for master's or fledgling's to fall in love with the other. Sometimes it was one sided but most often it wasn't. Smirking at her uncomfortable position, he decided to ease her mind, but first he had something to say in return. "Why, police girl, I'm flattered. I'm sure I taught you better than that. Don't you have better taste than to indulge your fantasies with my image?"

Crying hard now, Seras believed her master was rejecting her. Laying back down, she turned her back to him, wanting to be alone and release it all in peace. She squeaked when her body was lifted into strong arms and pushed tightly against a muscular, taut body. A male one at that!

"Seras, let me finish.", her master admonished. "I was kidding with you. Strong feelings are evident in me whenever you're near. For the longest I haven't known how to deal with them or you. These are things I haven't been confronted with in the many long centuries of my unlife." Placing a chaste kiss on her wet cheek, he continued towards her mouth.

Slowly and gently, he placed his lips against her own. Feeding her passion with his, Alucard didn't want things progressing too far too fast. Not until she was finally ready for that last irrevocable step. Breaking off from her, the No Life King, grinned at the moan that escaped from her throat. "Soon, my lovely Seras, soon."

Holding her, he let his thoughts wonder to their enemy existing outside these stone walls. 'Where are you, Xander? Enjoy your hiding place for now. I **_will _**find you!'

Seras rested comfortably in her master's protective arms. A voice rang out in her anguished mind.

_**"Seras...Seras, I'm waiting for you. Come to me, Seras. I know where you are."**_

This was _his _voice! She'd recognize that horrid, taunting voice anywhere. Attempting to keep it to herself, she forced herself to lie still. 'Please...go away! Please! I'm begging you...get out of my head!'

"**_Seras, I'll never leave you. If you refuse to come to me...then I'll come to you! Are you ready to see the destruction of those you care about? Alucard included. Using everything I have, I'll punish them all for your stubborn defiance! Is that what you want, Seras?"_**

Sensing the morbidity of his intentions, she didn't know how long this conversation would stay between them. Alucard could read her thoughts, but right now, she'd put up a very strong barrier. And also, he appeared to be sleeping like she was supposed to be. What to do...what can I do? He's so strong and I'm not certain he can be defeated by me. Another voice, so close to her heart, echoed in her mind.

"**_Seras, you're a child of Alucard. Open yourself to the strengths he's given you. Only then can you obliterate the demon haunting you! Use those strengths and bury the one who calls himself Xander!"_**

Seras wasn't sure of the second voice, but it gave her courage. It had given her courage to face down her demon and protect those she loves. With a lot of luck, she'd go out into battle and protect everyone important to her and Hellsing organization; also, she was doing this for humankind everywhere. One less demon to prey on the innocents of this world.

_**"Seras, I'm waiting. What will your answer be? Come willingly, or by force, killing all those who mean anything at all to you...what's your choice?"**_

Closing her eyes, bloody tears leaking out the side, she caressed Alucard's face and kissed him tenderly. "I'm doing this for Hellsing...most importantly, I'm doing this for you, Alucard. I love you! Goodbye."

Slipping out of his arms, Seras faded out of the room. Leaving behind a lingering sadness that couldn't be ignored, Seras hoped that her master would understand eventually why she did this.

The moment she'd left, Alucard's eyes snapped open. "Seras!" Exiting the room as did his fledgling, he reappeared outside the manor. There...in the open ground, was Seras and Xander! Damn him! Calling to her using their mental link, he spoke her name. **_"Seras, what are you doing? Tell me what's happening."_**

Seras couldn't get rid of the sound of the hurt and sadness in his voice. Returning her voice to him, "**_He threatened everyone here, including you. I couldn't allow him to do that! So for now, I'm going with him, but I want you to follow! I know you'll find me and that's what I'm counting on, Alucard. Bring the fight to him so we can keep the innocent masses out of this! I'll keep my link with you if at all possible. Just know that I love you and I'll be waiting for you to find me!"_**

Seras's back was turned to their foe and she couldn't see his intentions. Before she could put up any sort of struggle, he'd moved behind her and wrapped her tightly in his iron arms. Without any further interruptions, Xander sent a mocking salute in Alucard's direction. A gesture the former ex hunter undoubtedly knew would piss the Hellsing vampire off very greatly! "It's funny, Alucard...this is the second time I've possessed something of yours." Laughing his ass off, Xander brought his head right behind Seras.

Exchanging deadly glances with Alucard, fearlessly, Xander planted a soft kiss on Seras's cheek. Slipping his tongue between his lips, he slowly, tortuously licked a trail from her check to her shoulder. He enjoyed the pleasure it gave him knowing this one action disgusted the female in his arms. Xander wanted to hurt her and Alucard both by taking what didn't belong to him. He'd most assuredly enjoy it when the time came.

Seras recoiled in disgust from his tonguing ministrations. Her mental voice cried out to Alucard bearing all her suffering from Xander's touch. **_"My master, Alucard, I don't know how much more of this I can take! Help me! Take away these sensations he's giving me! Please! Alucard, do something...I'm begging you!" _** Tears streamed down her cheeks like twin rivers of blood. Emotions overwhelmed both her and Alucard. Intuitively, she knew that he could feel the fear and frustration she felt.

The mental vibrations Seras sent through their link tore him to pieces. Why did it have to be so damned hard? Watching Seras in her torture made him want to rip the bastard apart and show him what hell would really be like! When it was conducive for him and Seras, he'd release everything he had and make him suffer an eternity of pain! These thoughts were bringing the infamous psychotic Alucard, vampire who offered no mercy towards freaks, vampires or other supernatural forces that screwed with him or his!

Waving, Xander opened a void behind him. "So long dog of Hellsing. Come find us...if you dare." Stepping back into the black portal, he pulled Seras along with him. He'd force her to come kicking and screaming if that was the only way, it'd be done if no other way was possible.

Seras felt him tugging her backwards. She threw one last mental scream and cry at her master, her soon to be lover, Alucard. "**_Alucard!"_**

Xander and Seras were gone. Swallowed by that infernal portal! Who knows where they could be now. Holding his head, Seras's scream reverberated throughout his head bringing the mighty No Life King to his knees.

Raising his head, his eyes glowed a furious red. Snarling out of anger and frustration, "Xander, you son of a bitch, I'll find you! You'll pay with your very being! This I swear to you, Seras and myself! Your ass is mine!

Transforming into a huge, black wolf, Alucard ran off into the sunset. Searching for his kidnapped fledgling would take some time and there wasn't a moment to loose! Faintly he could feel their connection thrumming. As long as he had that...he could find her. He would find her no matter the consequences! Thinking about the danger Seras was thrown into made the violent creature rise again. This maniacal creature running on four legs looked forward to the oncoming battle in which he'd vanquish the foe once and for all eternity!

Throwing reassurance to his fledgling, Alucard sent it on swift wings,"**_Hold on, Seras, I'm coming. Don't give up no matter what. Just hold on! I'm on my way!"_** Hoping she heard him, there was tremendous relief when he received a faint reply.

_**"I'll do as you say, master...Alucard. I'm waiting..."**_

Her sweet voice faded away and he was left with nothing but his own thoughts. Breaking into a faster run, he tore through the quickly darkening forest. Heading towards the waterfront, Alucard assumed that's where the freak would be hiding, and with Seras in tow. Catching a familiar whiff with his wolf's senses, he growled. He found her trail!

While in the midst of running, the powerful master vampire shifted from wolf to his preferred method of travel...bats! They'd get him there much faster than his wolf form.

Stepping out of the void he created, Xander smugly drug a struggling Seras with him. "Stop! You'll never be free of me, so accept it and relax!"

Attempting to kick him, Seras tripped him, both of them tumbling to the ground. Grabbing her side, she moaned. Her ribs were protesting their rough treatment. Muttering, "Asshole!", Seras rolled away from him, getting to her feet. Her glare hard enough to bring an angry Alucard to his knees, pinned him and she laughed sarcastically. "You think you're man enough to handle me? You better grow a really long penis and a brain to match! If you have neither, then there's no way in hell you'll tap my ass! Not willingly anyway."

Xander, infuriated by her insults, stalked towards her and attacked. Punching her when she was off guard, she kicked his legs out from under him when she landed on the hard, rocky ground. "Bitch!"

"Keep going and I'll show you what a real bitch is!" Adrenaline rushed through Seras making her feel so invincible. If only she could hold out until Alucard's arrival. She blinked, her head spinning...then she flashed Xander a wolfish smile. Lashing out, Seras kicked him swiftly in the groin. Sending him down on his side, Xander cursed her existence for the pain she caused him.

Pulling his knife, he threw it at her and received quite a shock when she caught it between two fingers!

"Stupid bastard! Who the hell do you think you're screwing with? I'm not some little girl to be dismissed so easily!" Eyes darkening, temper erupting, she rushed forward throwing all her energy into her next flurry of kicks, punches and blocks.

Xander threw a fist at her face, which she effectively blocked with her forearm. Retaliating, she spun into a kick nailing him in the back. Xander stumbled but regained his footing. Standing up, he had a devilish smile spread over his face. It was slightly spooky. That smile was identical to the one her master wore when toying with prey and was enjoying the thrill they offered.

"Umm,Seras, your aggression is wonderful! I feel the darkness in you crying to be let out...it's such a turn on when you fight me! Release your inner darkness, Seras, revel in it!" Thrusting his arms at the sky, his laughter absorbed by the clouds ignorant of the approaching danger getting closer by the second. "Join me, Seras, you're so beautiful when you're fighting. A female vampire warrior so violent and bloodthirsty...you'd make the perfect partner for me."

"I'm going to disappoint you jackass! Alucard's the only perfect partner for me! You could never measure up in stature or in length, if you get my drift!" Confidence swarmed within her, she'd gotten in some great physical blows along with some even harder hits on his pride. Damn, it felt great!

Rushing at her, she threw him over her shoulder causing him to fall flat on his ass. Blurring his motions he flew swiftly at her and she dropped to the ground, planting her feet on his stomach, and throwing him once again. Reappearing by in front of her, there were many punches and blocks. Motions blurred faster than the eye could see. It ended with Seras getting careless.

Striking his throat with her palm, he fell backwards but didn't hit the ground. "What's the matter? Have I exhausted you already? What a shame! The way you bragged, I thought you had much more stamina than this!"

Anger fed the punch Xander threw at her stomach. It went completely through her slender body spraying blood all over the ground. "Big words for such a small woman."

Hate shining from her eyes she spat,"Fuck you! Although, it will never happen."

"We'll see about that,"came his reply.

Reaching down he meant to strike a paralyzing blow but a voice stopped him cold.

"Touch her again and I'll shove your head up your ass so hard, you'll have a second dick!"

Startled, Xander turned and there was Alucard standing. His enemy radiated intense hate and anger.

"I look forward to dismembering you and spreading your parts all through the deepest pits of hell! Are you ready to battle, maggot ,vampire trash?" The lights in his eyes exuded madness and supreme confidence that his enemy would go down in flames.

Seras glanced at her master,"What took you so long?"

Sparing her a small glance, Alucard replied, "Had to take the scenic route."

So the three vampires stood there waiting to see who would make the first move. Would the coward, Xander, be vampire enough to do it, or would Alucard have to be the first to engage.

Seras, retreated to her usual nervous habit and bit on her lower lip, mentally wishing her master luck.

Without warning, the two male vampires flew at each other in the rapidly darkening skies.

A/N: I'm being evil again and leaving you guys with a cliffy... anyway, read/review and let me know if you liked it or not! Thanx to everyone who's read or read/reviewed so far! It means a lot! L8r


	9. Xander's End

Demmie: Sorry you were worried about an AxS fic being done the week I posted chapter 8. I thought I'd make the romantics happy with an extra large dose of sappy stuff to make you all happy. Xander will get his and I'm pleased you liked the chapter. I will try to make this one good as well. :)

Kyra: You wanted an update...so here it is, and I appreciate your review very much! You guys, my reviewers, rock and are awesome too:)

Krafy Kitty: Thanx so much for your comments on the creativity and hard work I put into this! Between work, home and kids, I'm grateful I have any left with which to write! ;) I'll try harder to make this story better for you and everyone else:)

A/N: Sorry I haven't written and posted this chapter sooner... I was suffering from writer's block along with interruptions from real life. Anyway, I hope to get further additions done sooner. :)

Disclaimer: Not doing this again! Check the first chapter for this song and dance. :)

My Blood,Tears and Humanity

Chapter 9: Xander's End

Swiftly flying towards each other at a high speed, the vampire and the freak threw blows as they passed in mid air. Landing on the ground, first Alucard and then Xander, they hurriedly moved back into their attack positions. Pulling out a short sword from who knew where, Xander tested it's weight in his hand. Shifting it from hand to hand, he licked the blade. "I can't wait to get a taste of you, Alucard."

Irritated the vampire king growled low in his throat. The sound carried to his enemy who smirked in return. Whipping out his Casul and Jackal, Alucard fired simultaneously with both weapons emptying the clips into his already dead opponent. Frustrated, Alucard watched as the freak pulled himself back together; healing his wounds, and leaving behind smooth, unmarred skin.

"Alucard, I thought you could do better than that. You are the infamous No Life King", Xander spat sarcastically. The brunette freak wanted Alucard's death so bad that it left a bloody taste in his dry mouth. Stepping forward, Xander attempted to strike a blow with his blade, but his enemy met him halfway, stopping the blade from even coming close to the intended target...his heart!

Without warning, Xander faded into nothingness. No physical presence was emitted or felt. Alucard's veins sang with the song of challenge. Seras, however, listened as the song of fear orchestrated throughout her entire body. Turning her head and using her eyes she surveyed the area to find nothing. Alucard chose that moment to speak to her.

"Seras. Don't use your mortal senses such as your eyes. Your the vampire sense that you've inherited from me. Close your eyes and feel. Nothing else. Just release your mortal bonds and feel. Only then can you learn to accomplish things such as these." Gesturing for her to give it a try, he patiently waited. He already knew where the bastard was and the Hellsing hunter wanted to see if his fledgling could find Xander using only her senses.

Nodding to her master, Seras closed her eyes. Centering herself and becoming calm, she shut everything else out, and slowly she stood. Smelling the wind, it's scents telling her things the human nose would never know; the female draculina picked up a small hint of a malignantly evil presence. Her body twisting slowly like a weather vane, Seras had his trail and was determined to give away his position.

Acting ignorant, she walked around until she violently struck out; wrapping her hands around an invisible opponent. "Peek-a-boo, I see you!", she sang to him. Attacking him as she did forced him out of his cover and made him even angrier that Seras had been able to find him. Holding him steady, Seras kicked out, hitting him and sending him backwards several hundred feet. Her red eyes blazing hungrily, "I still owe you for everything you did to me, you bastard! That was just a taste and I'm getting warmed up for you now!"

Darkly chuckling, Alucard was pleased with her behavior! Muttering lowly, "So the kitten's finally come out to play, has she?" Seeing her this way did things to him that hadn't been felt or seen in years, and Alucard realized with a start that he was ready for his queen. But was she really ready for him?

Watching Seras and Xander play, Alucard winced at some of the blows his intended received. Like a true future No Life Queen she never complained or flinched. She just dished out what she got which was quite a lot.

Xander, who's muscular frame dwarfed Seras's much smaller one, came up behind her. Grabbing her, he swore when she slipped from his grasp. Astonishment took over, she managed to disarm him, taking his knife and flashing him a dark, psychotic smile of her own. Xander pictured an evil, female version of the Cheshire cat and that was Seras's look in a bag.

Quickly, before he could react any faster, Seras rushed him. Xander tried to avoid her, but she'd looked into his thoughts and saw his action, this time, before it could be executed. Thrusting her hands forward, through his block, she stabbed him in the heart; burying it up to the hilt.

Shocked, the enraged freak stumbled backwards. How could a mere female do this to him! Calling on all the powers he had, he dug the serrated blade out with just a thought. Once it flew free, he directed it to Seras's direction. As soon as it had been freed, the knife flew straight and true. Unfortunately to true for Seras. The long, metallic weapon had embedded in her throat! Blood flew, the words attempting to escape her mouth gurgled and bubbled. Falling to the ground, the petite vampire collapsed to the ground.

All the while, she held her own against Xander, Alucard had looked on as would a proud father. The blows she landed reminded him of his younger self when he'd been impetuous and sarcastic. He'd never managed to leave the sarcasm behind yet.

As Xander dealt the fight changing blow, Alucard's face twisted in malevolent fury. The winds picked up, the clouds rolled in and the thunder answered the unrealized call he'd sent to the skies. Alucard's eyes glowed. They looked like glowing crimson dripping from empty spaces. His hair elongated growing a little past his waist, and his every movement spoke of the barely contained fury below the surface. The tight muscles in the arms reaching out for him whispered that he was going to die and nothing would stop it from happening. Nothing. Or no one.

Alucard's dark, long hair shot out grabbing each one of Xander's appendages. Maliciously, the No Life King flashed his infamous smirk, and his hound speared out of his body, beheading Xander and swallowed the freak's head in one gulp. Alucard spoke to the hound, "That was excellent chow wasn't it, Cerberus?" The hound nodded it's head and disappeared back into his owner's taut, strong frame. Still holding on to the leftover's of Xander's body, Alucard called upon a bolt of lightning to incinerate what stood before him.

Hot, blue-white lightning streaked down from the heavens striking the intended target. The heat and speed of the strike ran straight down the middle of the corpse completely incinerating what was left behind. Alucard released the charred remains and before they could hit the ground, they turned to dust and blew in the wind.

With Xander's death, the sudden, freak storm dissipated as fast as it had come. The older vampire's temper had subsided greatly and now concern occupied his mind where rage had once taken center stage. Calm, dark skies revealed theirselves allowing the moon to shine down it's light on the couple left at the battle scene.

Hurrying to Seras's side, her master scooped her up and stepped into the black void. He stared down at her face. She was always pale, but this was really a much more unusual shade of pale. It was enough of a change to alarm him. Stepping out of the puddle which had provided such precipitous transportation, he laid the blond on his bed.

Using the familiar mental channels, he called Walter to them and requested additional blood packets be brought. Getting rid of unnecessary clothing, he threw his hat, coat and vest to the side and sat in the coffin with her. Knowing what he had to do, Alucard was prepared, but was Seras? Would she reject what he was about to offer? He had to do something or she might die!

Unbuttoning his shirt about halfway down his chest, just enough to show his elegantly, well-formed muscles, and he spoke softly to her and gently shook her awake. "Seras. Wake, Seras. Hear me now." No response. This worried him greatly. She'd never not responded to any of his calls before...never. Harsher, he spoke to her again, "Seras, I command you to hear me. Wake and hear my voice." Breathing a small sigh of relief as he watched her thick eyelashes flutter against her pale skin.

"Seras...you're dying. I can save you. Just like that night ago in Cheddar so many years ago, I can save you, still. If you'll let me." Watching her with eager eyes, he felt her trepidation.

"Master, what are you trying to say?" Her voice croaked weakly due to the wound at her neck.

But before another word could be uttered, the No Life King bent down and languidly swept his tongue across and around the wound on her neck. The feel of his tongue on her neck did things to her that she shouldn't feel right now, not while she lay there so wounded and close to the brink of death. Again.

"M-master? What are you doing?" Tremors in her voice aggravated her but made Alucard smile.

"Healing your wound, Seras. I can't allow you to bleed to death, now can I? Especially if you are to be my bride." He watched her face carefully gaging her reaction to his slip. He wasn't disappointed in the least.

Seras's eyes widened. "You want me for your bride? But I'm not worthy enough!" Her eyes frantically flew all around the room looking for some kind of reprieve but being given none, tears welled instantly.

Reaching out to caress her cheek, Alucard said, "Yes, Seras, you are worthy. More worthy of this honor than any other I've ever met in all my long life. I want you to stay with me. If you'd agree...would you become my No Life Queen?"

Shock registered clearly. The tears that had previously welled, now fell. "I can't believe you'd actually want me. Me of all people. Why?" Laying still, the draculina could barely move due to her injuries and her eyes searched her master's for the answers she was seeking.

"Seras, you've managed to become a vampire to be feared, something that I thought would never happening in the beginning when we first met. Your disdain for blood always held you back, but you finally accepted yourself for who you are and not only that...you accepted me. Regardless of what side I've shown you, you never backed down and gave me an ear whether I needed it or not. It's the little things you've done, Seras." Leaning further down, Alucard wrapped his long arms around the hurt female and slowly raised her to be on even terms with him. "You've given me back everything I thought I'd lost and would never see again. For all those things, I, myself, have come to love you in return. So what answer will you give?"

Her expression had grown thoughtful for a moment then changed to something unreadable. A blank slate in other words. Tenderly she smiled at him. "Alucard, I accept. I will go where ever you go and I hope that I live up to the No Life Queen you want me to be for you. Because I must tell you...that I love you and very much."

Seras's admission made the vampire's heart swell with love and pride. "Seras, the final step is for you to drink from me. Will you do this?"

Without refraining, she replied, "I will. I'll do anything for you, Alucard."

He could see her swaying with weariness and blood loss. Bringing his hand to his neck, he deftly sliced it open; a small stream of blood flowing free. "Now, Seras. Take that final step. Be completely mine with nothing to stand in our way."

Leaning over her, Alucard made his the self inflicted wound more accessible to his fledgling, who in her wounded state couldn't reach up enough to drink. Seras found the spot on the bleeding cut and slid her fangs into his already bleeding neck.

She began to suck greedily at the blood so freely offered. His blood was such a potent drug. It felt like fire, ice and sex all at the same time. Seras felt Alucard's pleasure at her drinking without being coerced. Whatever made him happy made her happy also. The two were so wrapped up in the vampiric blood taking orgasm that Alucard almost didn't have the strength to make her stop. If Walter hadn't of entered the room who knows how far it would have gone.

Alucard pried Seras off of him, happy that she'd done this of her own accord. So many times he'd wondered about her survival as a vampire because of her refusal to ingest blood. But she'd proved over and over lately all that was in the past.

Walter sat the packs on the table and was mentally instructed by Alucard to leave soon after that was done. Two of the packs flew into Alucard's hands and he handed them to Seras. She peeled the top off of the first pack and drained it dry in a flat thirty seconds. It was followed by a second and a third. While she was feeding, Alucard did the same thing, replenishing all that had been lost. Not that he'd complain or anything. All's well that end's well he thought.

Disposing of the used packs, the two vampires lay down in Alucard's coffin for a day of uninterrupted sleep. Seras, as usual, fell asleep within a few minutes while Alucard stayed awake to ponder for a while.

Turning, he faced her. Holding her in his arms, he whispered,"I can't believe I almost lost you. Again. I'll make sure it never happens again. I promise you, Seras."

Her faint voice echoed in his mind, **_"You'll never lose me,Alucard. I'm right here beside you and that's where I'll stay. That I promise you."_**

The vampire chuckled lightly at her words. They meant more than she'd ever know. Together the two of them would accomplish great things. And who knows, if children ever entered the picture...they'd grown up the most intelligent, beautiful and powerful beings on this earth. He'd see to that!

Closing his eyes, Alucard joined Seras. The two laying quietly, the No Life King and Queen together as they were meant to be.

A/N: This is it for this chap! I haven't decided if this was the last chap or if I'll do one more. I'll like to hear from those reviewing what they think...so now if you guys will just do the r/r. thanx:) L8r


	10. Changes For The Better

Demmie: You know I just had to do a fluffy moment! Just couldn't help myself:) There's nothing like a good emotional confession. Glad you liked the chapter anyway. Btw, I think I might carry this for another three chaps. But if not, I may just end with this and if something else pops up...I'll do like everyone else and make a sequel:)

DaysOfTheNight: Here's your update you requested. I'm going to do my best to let the readers see into the future lives of Alucard/Seras...but I won't say how far:) Aren't I mean? jk...I hope this chap satisfies...

smartguy393: Thanx for your encouragement on this story! I'm not completely sure how long I'll carry this story...all depends on the readers/reviewers and plot development and if I think I can crank out a little more out of it. :)

Krafty Kitty: First, I want to say thank you!! You inspire me onwards with your kind words! I'm appreciative that you love my work and how I write!! You're awesome!!!! So you were happy with the fight and fluffiness, huh? I'll try to supply you with some more if possible:)

Ludifer: You're making me smile/blush! I'm thrilled to see that you, also, love my story and you think it's great! All hail Seras, the no life queen! woot! Glad you liked that too:)

LordMakura: I'll be nice...I couldn't just leave it hanging so here's another chapter for you to feast on! Enjoy:)

SacredYoukai: You know, it's funny, but I'm a twisted person in my own right! ;) Also, I appreciate your words as well! Besides great minds think alike, don't they:)

The Story Necromancer: Thanx for your review! I'll try to end it on a great note and keep it that way! Once again, thanx, my friend:)

alucardgal: Sounds like someone really wants to know what's going to happen, don't they? ;) I'll end your torment and give you what you want... THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! hahaha... I hope it turns out the way you want. If not, roast me over a pit later! ;)

Disclaimer: See chapter one. I'm being obstinate and not writing this again. I'm female...what more reason do I need:)

My Blood,Tears and Humanity

Chapter 10: Changes For The Better

A dark, lone figure stood on the balcony overlooking the garden. A state of shock and disbelief enveloped him. The one thing he'd longed for with all his chaotic soul had finally happened. Thinking back to a few hours ago when he'd been the recipient of an extremely powerful gift. One that could damn him or free him. Either way it was up to Alucard to choose the right path. With so much at stake, how could he turn away in ignorance?

Pondering on this last meeting with his master, the No Life King brought back the vivid, clear details to the front of his mind. He couldn't believe the things she'd said and done. All of them so very un-Integra like. Her stern image floated before his eyes recalling the slight warmth that had shone in those steely blue eyes. The one emotion he never thought he'd see from her. Ever.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Seras and Alucard had just returned from a mission. Bloody, triumphant and worn out, the couple had cleaned up and partaken of their nightly meals. Seras noticed that Alucard had a small bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. Biting down on her lower lip and sucking it in gently, she impulsively launched herself into his arms. **_

_**Kissing him passionately, the young vampire's tongue languidly and softly slid across his lips to the corner where the precious liquid lingered. Taking in every last bit of the drop, the blond moaned slightly at the taste of it rolling down the insides of her throat. Her head lolled back at the pleasure of such simplicity and the closeness of her lover. **_

_**Dropping her head back down, she opened her eyes to see Alucard's crimson eyes widened in blood lust. She didn't need a mirror to know that her eyes reflected the same expression and eyes taken over by the need for his blood. Feeling the need to join with him, she whispered, "I need you, Alucard."**_

_**Her words, husky, heavy with need urged him to continue what she started. His long, pale hands roamed freely. His mouth took possession of hers, tasting the passion she so eagerly showed. He could feel himself becoming more and more wound up in the blond in his arms. She'd completely taken over. **_

_**The heat passing between them increased. Comparable to the stars burning in the sky, their excitement and love would never die. It would never cease. They would burn together. The two of them would shame even the bright rays of the sun, which they could never see again due to their vampirism.**_

_**Attempting to carry the seduction further, Alucard felt a familiar tingling at the back of his neck. "Damn!" **_

_**She would have to call, now of all times! The word inconvenience is underrated and not fully appreciated. The pull of their link summoned him. Ordered him to show his presence and be quick about it, she added.**_

_**Pulling back from Seras, he informed her of the problem. "Integra is calling me. I've got to see if there's anything happening. That and I've still got to give our mission report." Flashing her an evil look he teased, "You know, I just might let you give her the details since you're so good at them. So precise and all. I'm willing to bet you learned that from being a police officer, didn't you?"**_

_**Without waiting for her answer, the tall, ancient vampire vanished from the room leaving Seras in heated misery.**_

_**Alucard entered his master's study. Slinking in using the shadows, Alucard quietly snuck up to her desk and patiently waited. Smiling at his master's obvious attempt to be busy, he spoke her name. "Integra. You called for me?"**_

_**Glancing up suddenly, she gave him a thin, tight smile. "I did." Lighting up one of her small cigars, the pale blond heiress inhaled deeply blowing the smoke away from their faces. "I have something to discuss with you, Alucard. And before you ask, it's not regarding any missions, so go ahead and have a sit if you wish."**_

_**The vampire sat down crossing his legs as he did so. Narrowing his eyes for a moment he wondered what she had up her suit sleeves. Suspicion was aroused. No doubt about it there. She was being too nice and didn't even yell at him for showing up the way he did. Leaning back in the thickly padded chair, he allowed himself to relax just a little. However, he was preparing himself for the worst, whatever that may be.**_

_**Integra verbally recounted previous Hellsing heirs' accounts of the years they were served by the dark vampire, Alucard. "When it seemed that all vampires had been exterminated or brought to the brink of extinction, they'd put you back in the prison where I first met you. Ironically, these creatures, these vampires, always seemed to crawl back out of the wood work; at some time or another and you were reactivated to extinguish them to oblivion." **_

_**The young woman whose will had been forged through difficulties and trials watched her servant attempting to gage his thoughts. She couldn't read his mind and the unpredictable creature in front of her kept his body language unreadable. Integra smirked due to the blow he was about to receive. "All this time that you've served my family, the queen and England, you have never requested anything for yourself. Nothing, that is until Seras."**_

_**Alucard sat still. Not even moving a muscle, the vampire maintained a carefully neutral expression. Where was Integra going with this? At the mention of Seras, however, his attention wound up tight. He hoped that his master wasn't about to order him to kill her. He never could. The petite blond that he'd held in his arms earlier meant more to him than his own unlife. He loved Seras. It was that simple. Keeping still, Alucard continued listening to Integra's diatribe. **_

_**"You've been faithful and loyal to me in everything. We've had our differences, I know. But you and Walter, alone, have been my confidantes and friends. I don't speak like this often so enjoy it! But what I need to say is that for all this you've given with nothing received in return, I offer you your freedom! You can take it and leave or you can stay if you choose and still serve here at Hellsing. It's your choice."**_

_**His carefully hidden expression fell in to shock. Freedom? The very sound of it on his lips! Freedom! Sweet freedom! He could take Seras away from here if he wanted and no one would stop him. He'd no longer be bound! Such amazing news, but what caused this to be brought to light? "Integra, may I ask why? You've never laid anything like this on the table, so why now? I'm grateful, so don't think I'm not." **_

_**"I promise you, Alucard, this isn't a game. You've suffered through so much and we locked horns more than once." She flashed her servant a genuinely happy smile. "Just consider this your payback, or bonus, if you will. You get your freedom and your girl. So what will you choose?" Sharp blue eyes curiously studied the ancient vampire sitting in her chair. It appeared that she'd stunned him into silence. God knows that was a first! Perish the thought. Grinning, she took another pull off her cigar patiently ready to hear his answer.**_

_**Standing to his feet, Alucard towering over Integra stated with a sense of finality and conviction. "I've decided, Integra."**_

_**End flashback**_

Alucard, still staring out over the garden; feeling as if he held the world in his hands meditatively watched the moon and listened to all of the night's creatures in their perfect, nocturnal symphony. Another presence drifted towards him and he turned to welcome the visitor.

A feminine voice rang out softly greeting him. "How does it feel, Alucard?"

"I don't really know. I'm just beginning to adjust to the very idea, much less actually living the concept." Confusion and happiness took their turns showing on his handsome face. So many years enslaved. What did someone do when it ended suddenly? Alucard looked down at his white gloves. They were no longer etched with the restraining designs and spells which, at one time, had held him hostage using the same dark magic that he, himself, wielded.

He held his arms out to the figure close to him. Whispering her name, "Seras", he lovingly took her in his arms. Her name echoing on the wind joining the music he so loved to hear.

Seras held tight to the one vampire that she'd love through all eternity. Forever, for some reason, didn't seem long enough for them. "What did you tell her? Alucard, what else have you chosen?" Seras felt slightly intimidated because he hadn't informed her of everything which had conspired between him and Integra. Inwardly, she felt stupid at being so insecure when he'd declared his feelings for her time and time again, with no hesitation.

"Seras, my queen," he began in that deep, seductive voice that belonged solely to him, "What I've done is for the good of us both." Pausing for a teasing effect, he held out to see her reaction.

Clinging tightly to his arms, digging her slender fingers into his strong arms; practically attacking him to hear his answer! "Don't keep me in suspense! Alucard, this wait is killing me. Hurry up and spill it! Please?" Jutting her bottom lip out, Seras unashamedly pouted. He could never deny her when she pouted and gave him the big puppy dog eyes.

"You're that anxious, huh?" Chuckling, he thought he'd be nice and alleviate her anxiety. Besides, if he didn't, she'd probably remove something of vital importance if he dragged it out too much longer. "Very well. After Integra performed the ceremony to release me from servitude, I told her that, for now, I'd stay here at Hellsing. You and I will stay on for a while and continue hunting and eventually will take our leave."

In her excitement, Seras came close to knocking the extremely tall vampire to his knees. Which that in itself would be a huge feat when you compared large differences in their heights. "I'm so happy and excited! Where will we go? What will we do? Will we still hunt freaks and vampires?" A frown crossed her beautifully pale face. "What will become of us? We won't be needed anymore." Sadly pondering on that, the No Life Queen couldn't imagine their lives without hunting enemies. Freaks and vampires alike might run rampant if there was no one to police them.

"Integra is bringing in a few special recruits in the next two weeks to deal with the hunter problem. She put me in charge of them personally. Just imagine me being over a group of ruffians. Not that I wasn't there before! After the men are fully trained and have been tested, by me, of course. After I feel that they are battle ready, then you and I will go on a trip. Wherever you want to go, we'll go. The world will be yours... and mine."

Alucard lightly kissed his lover's lips, needing to release some of the pent up emotions residing in his chest.

She responded in kind. Their kisses grew heavy and frantic. Both vampires had long since ceased watching the moon and listening to the music of the night. Reading her lover's mind, Seras vanished into thin air, knowing he'd find her because of their mind link.

Crimson eyes lit with lust, his lips spread in a devilish smirk. "So the kitten wants to play, huh? Well, play we shall!" Slowly disappearing and wiping away all traces of his presence, the turned on vampire darkly whispered, "Ready or not, here I come!" His voice carried on the wind to his waiting queen. Her husky giggle answered. She was waiting and he wouldn't disappoint.

_**Three months later...**_

Integra and Seras sat on the back terrace sharing conversation and many a laugh. Integra shook her head in amazement. "Are you sure?"

Her blond companion replied,"Positive!" she nodded her head once to punctuate her answer.

Bringing her tea cup to her lips, Integra thoughtfully sipped the hot, calming liquid. "Does he know yet?"

"Nope. Doesn't have a clue." Seras giggled at the thought of her husband. He wouldn't know what hit him and that's for sure!

The Hellsing heiress grinned at her friend, who at times was more like a sister than anything. They'd had their rough moments sure, but like any friendship, they all have their tough patches. "You know, I think this will be rather amusing to watch, but you'll have to tell me about it later. I've got so much work to do and it's not going to do itself, unfortunately." Reluctantly, Integra rose from her seat and left the terrace for her office.

Peacefully, Seras sat in the dark reveling in her happiness and how perfect her life was right now. So perfect. A voice shook her from her contemplative reverie.

"So there you are. I wondered where you'd disappeared to. Are you enjoying the view?" Her husband crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

Turning her head slightly, she hugged him as best she could in her position. "The view is splendid. Couldn't have asked for better." Patting the seat beside her, "Join me?", Seras hoped he was ready to have his world rocked. It was coming whether he liked it or not!

"Alucard?"

"Yes?"

Returning to the habit of biting her lower lip when nervous, Seras said, "I have something I have to tell you."

That phrase caught his attention. Usually when someone uttered that statement, the words following it were never good. "What is it? Are you alright?" He was concerned because she wasn't acting like herself at all. Alucard had thought she'd gotten over her nervousness with him. With everything they'd been through, he wished she'd just spit it out because she was making him wary.

"It's nothing bad, I promise! First, I wanted to say that I love you very much and I'm so happy with you. Nothing or no one in this world will every change that, just so you know. And I realize we haven't talked about the future regarding where we're going to go or what will happen when we start a family. I think it's time to discuss those things."

Seras had blocked her mind so he couldn't read her thoughts. She wanted him as surprised as he could get! It was rather difficult holding in her laughter at the confused look on his face that clearly stated,'What the hell is going on?'

"Why do we need to talk about it right now? Are you in a hurry?" Teasing her, he didn't have any idea how close he was to the subject.

"Well, yes, I am." Gently smiling at Alucard, she broke into her answer. "The reason we need to do this now is that...well... I'm pregnant, Alucard!" Joy brimmed over the surface, bubbling within Seras like a fountain. She felt joy, but she also felt a little fear and perhaps trepidation. Only because the future was so uncertain.

Shock settled on Alucard's features. A huge grin suddenly spread wide across his face. "Is it for certain?"

"Yes. I'm about three months. Can't you see the little lump in my belly? It's been steadily growing and I received confirmation of it this morning. Why did you think I kept going to the infirmary? Hmm? I wasn't learning how to knit, you know?" Dainty giggles poured from her mouth and made him smile.

Sweeping her up in his arms, the ancient, newly freed vampire kissed his bride; congratulating her and himself on their news. "Want to go celebrate, my dear?" Winking at her, his insinuation clear.

"I think it's a little too late for that, don't you? That's how I got into this in the first place." Seras winked back. "But we better make good use of it before I can't twist like a pretzel!"

The couple faded into the night to celebrate life, to celebrate love, and enjoy the gifts they'd been given.

_**Six months later...**_

Seras lay in pain while Alucard paced outside the room. It was driving him crazy to feel her pain and hear her cries, unable to do anything about either. Integra was in there with her. Small comfort that was though. Integra had never been through this, but maybe it was because Seras needed a female to be with her; to help ease what pain she could however she could.

Wiping away the beading drops of blood on the laboring mother's forehead, Integra softly talked to her. "You're doing great, Seras. Not much longer now and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms. Just try to bear it a little longer."

Her pain seeming to double, Seras yelled. The subject of her ranting was standing outside the door pacing the hallway like a caged tiger. "He did this to me! It's his fault! I swear... I'm _not_ doing this shit again!" Directing her shouting tirade at the door, "Do you hear me, Alucard?!" She fell back on her pillow exhausted from her fit. Another contraction swelled causing her to moan. "They just keep coming. Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Shaking her head, Integra replied, "Of course they won't stop. They've got a job to do. And before you say anything else, if you didn't want this experience, you should've taken precautions or kept your legs shut." Rolling her eyes, the heiress sponged her face, "I know the second option was never going to happen. You and Alucard are like a couple of hormonal teenagers!"

"Piss off! Would you rather be in my position right now?" Seras gave Integra a look meant to intimidate, but it didn't work. We're talking about a woman who might as well have invented the word intimidation.

"I'm happy right where I'm at, thank you very much. Better you then me." Integra smirked when she gave Seras her reply.

Another contraction swept over the vampire causing her to cry out. Small blood tears ran down her face. It was becoming unbearable and all she wanted was Alucard. Seras grasped her friend's hand. "Integra, I request a favor...please!"

Her eyes met Seras's in a glance of understanding. "I'll go get him. Who knows, he's probably tearing the place up by now. I'll be right back, Seras."

Integra abandoned her vigilant seat by the bed to step out into the hall. Opening the door and closing it behind her, she was surprised by what greeted her. Everything was still in it's place! Maybe that was due to Walter sitting close to the temperamental and stubborn vampire. She would have bet that every piece of furniture would be torn to pieces. Boy was she wrong!

"Alucard?"

The vampire's black haired head shot up to see what Integra had to say. "What's happening? Is she alright? Why is it taking so long?" Worry had been eating at him the entire time. He'd been booted earlier for scaring some of the staff with his antics. Seras's pain had leaked through the thread that bound them, although she was trying to hide it from him. She was frightened and he could do little to ease her pain or her fear.

Flashing her former servant an exasperated glance, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "She's in labor. What do you expect. She's fine, but not fine due to the damned pain and babies aren't born overnight! When it comes to this sort of thing, you men are such fucking babies!" Calming herself, Integra spoke to him again, "Seras wants you with her. Now get going. She needs you, so go. I'll be there too, so don't worry. I can't leave you on your own with her or she'll end up kicking you out again. Then you'd be on her shit list for missing the birth of your first child! Not exactly something I'd necessarily want to be on with her."

Alucard silently walked into the room followed by Integra. Each took their specific places at Seras's side. Alucard held her hand and bore the brunt of her raging pain, all the while feeling like his hand was broken or smashed to pieces. Throughout the ordeal, he gently spoke endearments to her while she swore at him and threatened to remove everything that put her in her current situation.

The doctor assured Alucard that the verbal abuse was completely normal and that she'd get over it just as quickly. Checking her one last time, the doctor found that Seras was completely dilated and ready to push. Everything that wasn't a necessity was moved out of the way and two nurses were on standby to take care of the baby after the parents had bonded with him or her and needed their rest.

Many pushes and an hour later, Seras produced her final push expelling the baby from it's warm and comfortable environment. A loud, lusty cry split the silence and tension. The doctor allowed Alucard to cut the cord, and then he placed the baby in a blanket to lay on Seras's stomach. He announced, "It's a girl!"

Exhausted and wracked with sweat, Seras kissed the infant's head. "I promise I'll always protect you, my little one. Always." Bloody tears of joy crept down her face as she lavished attention on the little girl in her arms. "I love you Rylee. Rylee Wingates. That's what we'll name her. Is that okay with you, Alucard?"

The pride in his eyes reverberated in his voice. "It's perfect. Thank you for everything. For you, for her, you know I'd give my life to keep all of you safe! I'm sure life will be so much more interesting with another female around."

Integra and Seras both swatted at him for what they believed was a sexist pig remark. Alucard was Alucard and he wouldn't ever change.

Integra watched the newborn in Seras's arms. She was honored that Seras would give her baby a part of her name. That same name, they'd always share. Something to have in common as the years passed. The longer she stared, the more her arms ached to hold one of her own. She felt it only briefly. Integra didn't have enough time to dedicate to such a large responsibility. The thought of raising a child was a lot scarier than running the Hellsing Organization; that was for sure!

The nurses took the baby after the initial bonding was over and the parents were ready for rest and a little alone time. Everyone had left the room and it was almost too quiet. Eerily the silence swallowed the room and not a word was spoken. They were too physically and mentally worn down.

Alucard crawled in the bed with his wife, holding her securely in his arms, allowing sleep to overtake them, they closed their eyes in beckoning sleep.

_**Five years later...**_

Seras, Rylee and Alucard stood in the castle which he'd called home many centuries ago. They'd recently left Hellsing to come to his boyhood home. There was so much that had changed, but the wild lands surrounding his territory would never deviate, never change at all.

Alucard and Seras watched as their little girl ran around playing. She was their delight, their joy. Little Rylee was her father made over, especially when it came to playing pranks. She excelled at that, even getting her father good on several occasions. Rylee bent down to run her hands through her dog's black fur. He'd been with her ever since she was born and they never separated for long. He was her one constant playmate and her joy. As soon as she could talk she named him Bailey. Unconventional name that it was, she wanted something to rhyme a little with hers. She continue romping around the room with Bailey while her parent's looked on in adoration.

Biting her lip, Seras pulled her husband's attention away from their daughter; centering it on herself. Her voice teasing him, she said, "Oh, Alucard. I have something to tell you." Her eyes sparkled in mischief. She just couldn't wait to shake his world again! Laughing she ran off to play with their daughter while he pursued her to discover what secret she held in her small, but beautiful hands.

'Life was perfect,' he thought. It was great to be alive and life is beautiful! The three of them played until sunrise and they retired for the day, sleeping away, rejuvenating their bodies and the thread which bound them together.

A/N: Whew! Another one done... I think I'll do one last chapter for this story and then if my reader's request...I may do a sequel...depends on you guys! Just leave me a note..r/r... ;) l8r


	11. New Blood Arises

alucardgal: Well, if you must have more...than one more it is:) hehe... You don't know how happy I'm am that you love this fic and that it's so good! I think it's one of my best one, at least according to the number and comments on my review listings... And you'll get to find out what happens next too! Would you like a little cheese with that wine, girl? ;) jk... I think it's funny when you do that... :) Btw, it always gets a smile:)

Ludifer: Thanx for the comment regarding Rylee! A sequel is just what I had in mind when I came up with the concept around her and her conception, birth...yadda, yadda. In my opinion, men should have to suffer labor pains as well as the women...fair play and all! ;) Glad you liked the last chapter too! Yeah! Btw, I'm really enjoying your newest story, Donor Number 183966693038! Great read and great job on the ideas used in it!

Lord Makura: Since you thought the last chap so cute and requested another...I'm granting you and all my reviewers this wish... one last chapter and eventually a sequel:) Are you happy now:) hehe

SacredYoukai: You liked the fluff, did you? ;) And yes, a mini Alucard made her appearance! And as you can tell by the above mentions...I've decided on one last chap and a sequel! And it was priceless regarding your puppy!! I loved it cuz it was so unintentional and I had no clue that was his name! Awesome! And you're right, it was kind of funny. :)

Demmie: I had to hit the fluff and cute meter! Just couldn't resist! I wish I still had my dog! Bailey was the first name to come to mind and I like to name my pets good names and not the typical pet names like fluffy and so on... but that's always the owner's choice. :) Thanx so much for the congratulations on this story. In a way I didn't want it to end cuz I was having to much fun with it! It did end on a good finishing point, but I had a few last ideas to squeeze in before I brought in the sequel to this and yes, I received several reviews requesting a continuation! The cookie was yum-yum good! Thanx for that too! Hands Demmie a cookie in return for the one I received and also a dessert, however late, for her b-day!!! I hope your day was all you wanted and expected! L8r:)

verybigbrain: Thanx for taking the time to review and I'm happy that you liked the chapter! Here's the last chapter of My Blood,Tears and Humanity and I hope you like it! Soon, I'll begin the works to the sequel thanx to you and all the reviewers! So, hopefully, you'll see it soon:)

Disclaimer: See chapter one for this repetitive statement. Don't like typing them out more than once anyway:) Also, a reference, and part of the story line reflects only my plot and has nothing to do with the rather infamous story, Dracula, by Bram Stoker. :)

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you faithful readers/reviewers for sticking with me on this series! Soon I'll begin the sequel to this which will tell Rylee's story. I think I'm gonna call it Child Of Darkness. Lemme know what you guys think or if you want to submit your own title for consideration, I'm always open to ideas. If your title is used, I'll even give you your own character in the story as a huge thank you:) Ready...Set...Go! On with the story!\

My Blood, Tears and Humanity

Chapter 11: New Blood Arises

Seras stared lovingly at her husband, Alucard. Together they watched over the jewel of their hearts, Rylee. At one time the little girl had resembled her father, but now she'd taken over her mother's facial aspects. Rylee, also, possessed hair the color of the blackest night, just like her father. The oddest thing, however was her eyes. They were a beautiful glacial blue. The type of blue that seemed to pierce straight through you as she looked at you.

Her girlish giggles warmed their cold flesh like no fire ever could. Bouncing around and playing with her dog, Bailey, who happened to be as black as the hair on Rylee's head, the two young companions played until she fell to the ground to rest. Bailey lay down protectively beside her small form. His wolf appearance enough to frighten off any that would do her harm. The dog always had a great sense about those kind of people.

Alucard held Seras close to him and lowly said, "So, I believe you had something you wanted to tell me?" His voice held a note of persuasion in it, just enough to give her a "push" to tell her secret.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Alucard, I hope you're ready for this." Trying to prolong his curiosity and agony a bit longer she drew it out purposely. Watching his carefully contained expression, she took in a deep breath, although she no longer needed such human necessities. "You're going to be a father again." Biting down on her lower lip, she prayed his reaction would be as it was with Rylee.

The No Life King picked up his No Life Queen and swung her around gently. Excitement in his eyes and he trembled slightly as he sat her down and caressed her face. "Seras, you've made me the happiest vampire in the world! What about Rylee? What will she say?"

Seras frowned. Worry etched in her voice. "Do you think she'll understand? I mean, she's so much more mature than the girls her age even at five years old." Seras anxiously glanced at her daughter resting on the ground beside her dog. "I think she'll be okay. She's been so lonely outside of Bailey. Now this will give her the chance to play with someone else sometimes. Of course, the baby still has to be born and grow big enough to play with Rylee, but I think everything will be fine."

"Should we tell her now? Or wait until it's more obvious?" Alucard's tone held a little bit of uncertainty, but the subject was dealing with his family. And for any man, no one messed with his family, but this is a different matter. A new member was being added to their family of three.

Seras nodded her head in the negative. "No. Let's wait a while and then tell her. When we do break the news, I want to assure her that between us and her nothing will change. I want her to know she'll still be loved and very much a part of this family."

Alucard agreed with Seras's assessment. "We'll wait. But for now, let's go inside it's getting bedtime for a little someone." He smiled as he saw his little girl sleeping peacefully on the ground. Going over to her, he lightly scooped her tiny body into his long arms; cradling her against his chest. Rejoining Seras, the three of them went back inside before the sun could rise and cause much more than lost sleep.

While his wife and daughter were sleeping, Alucard went exploring through the old castle. Everything was pretty much as he'd left it many centuries ago, only a thick coat of dust blanketed everything. A cleaning crew had already been hired to take care of that and all the other cleaning that needed to be done. So Alucard had made sure to hide his and Seras' coffin and Rylee's bed in his specially made soundproofed and light proofed room, carefully hidden underground.

Alucard transported to the east wing of the castle below the other floors. He had to double check and make sure that which had been contained there centuries ago still existed behind all of the locked doors and dark enchantments placed on it. Alucard unexpectedly had a vision of what would happen should he, the beast, escape. The damned creature had sworn vengeance on Alucard by swearing that he'd attack his family and wipe them all out.

Stopping right outside the door where _he_ had been imprisoned, Alucard breathed a sigh of relief to find all locks and enchantments intact. The thought of that creature touching his wife and daughter sent a black rage within his being. Suddenly, the vampire felt a cool touch and his wife's reassuring touch.

Seras's voice spoke to him using their familiar mental thread. **_"Alucard, are you alright? I'll come to you if you need me."_**

Her worry over him caused him to relax and smile somewhat. She'd always been that way. Thinking of others before considering herself. But in battle, she was comparable to Athena, the Goddess of War, and she didn't take shit from anyone! His own personal blond goddess. That's how he thought of her. He telepathically replied, **_"No. Everything is fine. I'm fine. I just had a rough flashback and I'll tell of you it later, after the sun sets, and it's time to awaken for the night. You thinking of me is enough, Seras. Thank you." _**

He felt her retreat back into sleep and just as precaution he carefully examined everything pertaining to the door and magic holding the dark creature inside prisoner. He could understand and relate to how the violent being inside felt at his imprisonment. He'd been there once himself.

Satisfied that all containments were still holding, Alucard left to join his wife and daughter in sleep. Phasing into the coffin, he lay down at Seras's side and pulled her into his arms. Closing his crimson eyes, he fervently hoped that the physical and magical chains, on the other side of the castle, would hold one of the darkest beings ever made, outside of Alucard, himself. If not, they were all in for a hell of a ride.

Alucard ceased all thoughts and immediately fell into the sleep of a vampire. He kept one part of himself on the brink of waking should Seras or Rylee need him. He dreamed of the times before Rylee when he'd taunted Seras with the blood she now freely drinks. The times that existed before they became a couple, when Alucard was still searching for the right female to make his perfect No Life Queen. Strange it was how she'd been under his nose the whole time. The vampire laughed, in his dreams, at his own stupidity and lack of true awareness for the one who'd be at his side for eternity. Then his thoughts and dreams were no more and he gripped Seras tighter to him.

**Twenty years later...**

Alucard and Seras watched over their two pride and joys battle each other. It was only a training simulation. The No Life King and Queen had decided that it would be in their children's best interest to train them in vampire hunting. You never know what might happen and they wouldn't be around to take care of it and they'd rest easier knowing that Rylee and Jakob could take care of theirselves, dusting every vampire who crossed their paths.

Jakob, had been born almost six years after Rylee. He'd been the apple of his big sister's eye. Always, she was around to help care for him. That and she made sure to show him all the things a big sister should and shouldn't. Jakob looked exactly like Alucard. From the longer, a little past the shoulder, hair length, black hair even to the same dark, sarcastic humor. Jakob, like Rylee, had the same piercing blue eyes.

Neither parent could believe that their children had blue instead of red. Alucard assumed that they'd inherited the color from Seras. After all, she'd had that color of blue eyes during her time as a human and after her turning they'd become the deepest, ruby red. Seras nor Alucard had ever seen any other vampire offspring with eyes like those. The others had always had the same bloody red color as Seras and Alucard. It was strange but it couldn't be completely explained so well enough was left alone.

Jakob and Rylee continued their dangerous dance, holding swords and crossing them at every opportunity. Jakob swept low and missed, but he made his sister jump and change her center of balance. One handed she swung back, narrowly missing his shoulder.

"Damn, sis, what the hell you trying to do? Take a chunk out of my shoulder?" Slightly irritated, the gorgeous man glared at his smaller, quicker sibling.

"What's the matter Jakob? Did I piss on your manly honor? It's not like you'll heal fast or anything. Jeez." Rylee, had also inherited her father's smart ass dark humor. Her mother didn't stand a chance between the three of them, at least that's what Rylee thought. But several times her mother had shown them all. "Come on , Jakob. Men are so sensitive!"

Jakob gave her a snort of disbelief. "I think that's my line. Only it should be women, not men. You and mom can be so touchy, especially during the blood moon. I know it only happens once a month, but hell, give me and dad a break, will ya?"

Rylee's mouth flew open in outrage. Swinging harder and faster, moving quickly dodging his blows, the pissed off girl worked her way towards her brother. Striking an extremely hard, fast blow, Rylee knocked the sword from his hand and kicked his stomach hard; sending him flying several feet back. Rushing over to him, she pointed her sword directly in his face and placed her size nine shoe on his heaving chest.

Coldly, she spoke through gritted teeth. "Apologize."

Jakob laughed and said, "God, Ry, too much sensitivity. A guy can't have any fun around her. Not with you anyway."

Sticking the metal point further at his face where it was now touching the side of his face, frostily, she breathed her demand again, "Apologize!"

Her brother saw how much it affected her so he readily gave in. He didn't like hurting her feelings, but he did like picking on her occasionally. She always gave rise to the occasion with her temper. One thing he would grant, is that she was a brilliant and strong warrior. Their parents had trained her well. They'd trained both their kids well.

Shrugging his shoulders, he acquiesced to her. "Okay, Ry. You win. I'm sorry. Can I get up now?"

Relaxing her stance, Rylee pulled the sword from his face and removed her foot from his chest. "Sure. You can get up. For now." She was surprised when he threw his arm around her and he told her she was the perfect opponent. She was taken off guard and muttered her thanks.

Suddenly, within the castle, there was the sound of a huge explosion. Only there was no fire or anything to justify the noise.

Alucard, unease chewing at his gut, turned to Seras. "Stay here with the kids. Whatever happens...stay here!" He vanished from her side to check out the source of the explosion.

Seras ran to Rylee and Jakob, who were staring at the castle, intrigued by the loud boom. "Ry, Jake, your father ordered us to stay out here. I don't know what's going on, so don't ask. We'll just wait here for him to return and tell us what's happening." She gripped a child in each arm and pulled them closer to her.

Rylee glanced around their surroundings. "Mom, have you seen Bailey?" She was worried about her companion since the loud explosion occurred.

"No. I haven't." Seras knew how her daughter felt about her pet. Rylee didn't even consider him a dog, or a wolf, or a pet. She considered him as family.

Jakob stayed silent during the whole exchange which was unusual for him. He always had something smart to pop off during any given situation. He carefully surveyed the area and couldn't fight back the terrible feeling sweeping over him. Then he spoke, "Don't you guys feel it?"

His mother and sister asked simultaneously, "Feel what?"

He thrust his hands out in the air in front of him. "That. The darkness, unease. It fills the air. Something is wrong and I don't know what." Jakob hated the few times his gift failed him, but it only happened when a much stronger, powerful presence was around.

Rylee closed her eyes and drew her power close to her. "You're right Jake. There's a great evil surrounding us. It's hate is directed mostly at father, but it despises us, too!" Her eyes snapped open at an approaching presence.

The dark haired girl cried out, "Dad!" Then she spotted a familiar form trotting alongside her father's side. Joy spread across her face as she cried out his name. "Bailey!" Running towards them she dropped to her knees as she came to them. Wrapping her arms and fingers deep into his night colored fur, she expressed her happiness at seeing him again. Bailey licked her face in return for her loving gesture.

Seras noticed the wary expression on Alucard's face. Instantly appearing at his side, she asked him, "Alucard, isn't it time you tell us what the hell is going on? What was that noise?"

Darkly looking back at the castle, Alucard then turned his grim face back to his wife. "Get the kids together and we'll talk. I'll tell you the cause of my worry."

Seras summoned Rylee and Jakob to their sides. With their vampiric speed, they were on them instantly. Seras looked at her husband. "Alright, Alucard. Spill it." She sounded like she was ordering one of her kids to tell the truth about what they'd be doing when they'd been too quiet.

The infamous vampire king gave each family member a glance. "The explosion in the castle was caused by a creature so evil that he could compare to my old self. He used to be an extremely good person, but when his wife was killed by a vampire, he went psycho, going out and getting himself bitten in the process; becoming a violent, bloodthirsty creature that couldn't be left to run loose."

Seras gasped. "Who is he, Alucard?"

Darkly smirking, he replied to her question. "You've read the story Dracula, right?"

All three heads bobbed positive to his inquiry.

"Well, the woman killed was Mina. Her husband went crazy and went on a feeding frenzy like the world has never seen."

"You mean that the killer that was inside our home was Johnathan Harker?" His daughter's quick thinking never failed her.

Her father nodded. "Yes. It was because of him that I became enslaved to the Hellsing organization. I was approached by Van Hellsing, himself. The man knew no fear." The vampire's red eyes glazed over at the remembrance. "The two of us struck a deal. I was the one to capture him and the two of us placed many dark, captive enchantments to hold him prisoner, hopefully for all eternity."

He looked at his family who appeared anxious to hear the rest of his story, his confession. "Harker was imprisoned and as soon as he was taken care of, Van Hellsing turned his dark arts to me. He bound me to his family for centuries to help fight the vampire situation in London. Then, as soon as the problem had been contained, I was cursed back to the basement to await the next outbreak."

Smiling at Seras, he continued. "I did this several times. Then one day, Integra Hellsing woke me from my slumber. I helped her grow along with the fledgling organization in which she was now in charge of for the rest of her life. Eventually, I met your mother and rescued her from the embrace of a vampire masquerading as a priest. I killed her human life in order to dispose of the vampire trash, but I think she'll agree that it was well worth it. About twenty-five years ago, my master, Integra granted me my freedom for faithful service to her family for many generations. The only thing she requested of me was that if she ever truly needed my help that I would come, if possible. But now, I think we'll have to call on her for this." Alucard gritted his teeth. He hated asking anyone for help. And he was going to have to bite the bullet on that now.

Jakob smirked, just like his father. "Boy, Aunt Integra's gonna shit a brick! Especially when she sees all of us."

Seras reprimanded her son on his language use. "Jakob, watch your mouth! As long as I'm around don't say that." Letting her attention and gaze drift back to her husband, she said, "Okay, Alucard, let's go. The sooner, the better. Right now, we have a bug problem and we just might need help with the extermination. So, I think it's time to pay Integra and the Hellsing group a little visit. Besides, she hasn't gotten to see Rylee in years. She's never even seen Jakob. Let's go."

Alucard opened a void. He walked through followed by Seras, Jakob, Rylee and Bailey. Rylee had to suppress a shudder as she entered the black portal. She felt a pair of malicious eyes boring into her back and it made her feel incredibly antsy and uneasy. Blocking her thoughts from the entity, she kept on moving through the transportation. She briefly glanced over her shoulder to see the entrance to the portal close.

Rylee still felt as though she was being trailed but without warning, the feeling disappeared. She muttered, "Goodbye and good riddance."

The void ahead opened and they entered the foyer of Hellsing House. They turned towards the sound of a dropped silver tray. Alucard grinned. "Walter, you old dog. You're still here?"

The man looked disapprovingly at Alucard. "No. I'm not Walter. I'm his son, Clayton. Who are you?"

A cool voice answered from above them. "Alucard, Seras and Rylee. Good to see you again. Who's the man with you? I don't believe I've seen him before."

Seras turned her gaze from Clayton to the voice that spoke. "Integra! This is our son, Jakob."

Jakob spoke up, "Yes. And for your information, it's spelled J-a-k-o-b. Don't want any mistakes in the spelling. I've had enough of that shit to last me a lifetime!"

Seras sternly glanced at her son infuriated that he spoke that way to her friend. She was surprised, however to hear laughter ringing out from the usually cold mannered woman.

"Seras, Alucard, I like him already! And I've really missed Rylee as well! Come into my study and we'll discuss the reason for your visit. Not that I'm not happy you're here, but I believe it's motivated by the same reason I was on the verge on contacting you. Now if you'll follow me." Giving Clayton orders, she asked him to bring tea and the usual blood for her and her guests, who were really family and not guests.

"As you wish, Integra." He bowed and left to get the requested items.

The group of five entered her office. Integra sat down behind her huge desk.

Jakob couldn't resist the jibe resting on his lips. "Aunt Integra, is the size of this desk to make up for other things possibly absent in your life?"

She snorted and lit up a cigar. "You know, it's funny, your father said pretty much the exact thing to me once upon a time. Like father, like son, I guess. And no, it's not to make up for other things. I've long since been married and had a daughter. They're out of town tonight, but will return in a couple of days. " Spearing Alucard with a hardened glance she asked him, "Alright, Alucard, what's your reason for coming here. Curiosity is eating me alive. Then I'll tell you my reasons for getting ready to summon you."

"Harker's loose. He's escaped from his imprisonment."

Swearing released from her lips heatedly. "Shit! I knew this day would come! He's the reason I was going to contact you. We'd gathered evidence that the enchantments holding him in were weakening and we didn't have a way to let you know so you could strengthen them."

The pale blond woman, aged by twenty-five years, since Alucard and Seras had last glimpsed at her, inhaled deeply on her cigar. Standing up, she separated the blinds to peer outside. The sun was getting ready to rise for the day. "For now, I suggest we all go to bed and rest. We'll discuss tonight our options and how we're going to handle this."

A knock sounded at the oak door. "Come in." Integra already knew who was at the door, but Clayton always kept his professional distance, just like his father.

Clayton entered and sat the tray down on her desk. Pouring her tea and then distributing the blood packs to the four remaining occupants, he bowed to her and said, "If that's all, Integra, I will desist for the day and go rest."

"You're dismissed, Clayton." She sent the retainer on his way.

Everyone finished their beverages and Integra informed Seras and Alucard that their rooms were still here and available. Integra looked at Rylee and Jakob. "You two can share Seras' coffin bed that we'd had made just for her and your parents can share Alucard's coffin in his room. You'll all be located in the basement, so no worries about sunlight reaching you. Nor will anyone bother you. Clayton's the only one, besides myself that ever goes down there. So I will take my leave, to sleep, and I suggest you do the same."

The four of them nodded their heads and subsequently disappeared from her sight. Integra muttered out loud, "Man, I wish I could do that!"

Four voices chorused, answering, "Be careful what you wish for!" Then the laughter echoed behind them as they left.

Integra lightly chuckled, happy to have them back in the fold. She'd truly missed them! But as she went back to the window gazing outside she knew that there would be hard times ahead. At least she'd have Alucard and family here to help her. Something in her favor. At last!

Leaving the room, she flipped off the light and slowly walked the carpeted path to her room as she'd done for many nights, many years.

A/N: A bitter sweet moment has arrived...this is the end of the My Blood, Tears and Humanity series! author lets a tear drop Now, however, when I get the chance, I'll be starting work on the series surrounding the next part of Rylee's life. This series will be named "Child of Darkness". Lemme know if you like it or not...Anyway...hope you've all enjoyed reading this as I have had writing it! Read/review, cuz I'd still like to hear from you guys... thanx so much for reading! L8r!


End file.
